Hidden Among the Tree Leaves, an Assassin's Creed
by Elredar Skylance
Summary: They are the white knights that stalk the shadows... The bane of any who would threaten the world's fragile peace... And when the eagle cries, death is sure to follow... Are you ready? Is the world ready? Because Naruto might just have his hidden-blade poised at your throat.
1. The Elderly Stranger

**Chapter 1 - The Elderly Stranger**

Stretching across the darkened sky into the distant horizon, Konohagakure no Sato was blanketed under the ominous shadows of rumbling storm clouds overhead. Rain poured from the heavens, illuminated by flashes of lightning that were actually considered a rarity in the generally humid weather of the country. The whole village was in a state of depression as they mourned the lives lost during the Kyūbi no Yōko attack seven years ago. Not a single individual had escaped unharmed… All had suffered, be it some form of physical, mental, or emotional loss and pain.

But people move on.

They find ways to ease their pain, whether it's done through work, love, friends, seclusion, or some other method of emotional release; there is always a way to let it out…

But sometimes, the people choose a way that isn't for the best…

Small six, now seven, year old feet pounded against the ground as a young boy with messy blonde hair, whisker marks on his cheek, bright blue fear-filled eyes, and garbed in bloodstained rags ran from his pursuers. Blood could be seen trailing down his cheeks as he darted down an alley in an attempt to escape his pursuers but to no avail! The villagers on the road itself had either moved completely out of the way, giving the attacking mob a perfect view of him, or joined in and attacked the boy with broken bottles, stones, rotten food, knives… just about anything they could get their hands on.

Usually, the misfortune child sought shelter with the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, who would have trusted ANBU personnel escort the youngster to secure locations throughout the village during his birthdays when the violence reaches its annual peak. But not today…

The civilians, desperate in their quest to extract vengeance upon the Jinchūriki, began a series of public disturbances, forcing the Sandaime to remain in the Hokage Tower and dispatch many of his shinobi to peacefully handle each incident. It was admittedly a clever, albeit devious plan, one that left the child exposed and unprotected. The festivities also blocked all paths leading to his usual hiding spots, leaving the child to seek refuge at the only other place that accepted him besides Ichiraku Ramen, the Ryokuin Orphanage. It was a pseudo-haven on the very outskirts of the village, filled with dozens of orphaned children and a kindly matron that genuinely cared about his wellbeing. More importantly, it was virtually unknown by all save for a select trusted few… until today…

The day's events had reopened wounds that left many particularly aggressive citizens actively searching for their usual scapegoat. And they wondered… Where the Jinchūriki slept and how he fed himself. They knew that no self-respecting landlord would ever allow the child onto their property, let alone rent an apartment, nor would any family ever consider adopting him. They also knew that none of the merchants or restaurants, save for the sole exception of Ichiraku Ramen which was protected by ANBU for these specific reasons, would ever provide the Jinchūriki their services or produce. So the question of how the child stayed fed and sheltered remained up in the air and with the boy now exposed and clearly heading somewhere, they decided to follow him… After all, demons don't deserve to have anything, even basic necessities.

It took only two minutes for the small group to grow into a raving mob.

But the child wasn't stupid. No… Contrary to the populace's beliefs, the Jinchūriki had developed acute perceptive abilities and immediately realized the growing mob's intentions! The child knew that he could not let them find the orphanage; he was sure they'd destroy the building and lynch everyone in it! With this singular mission in mind, the child had quickly sprinted off in a completely different direction, getting the majority of the surprised mob to quickly give chase as they screamed angrily for his death…

It was a terrifying experience… one the child lived through weekly (though to a far lesser degree). But frightened as he was, the child was nonetheless relieved to see the angry civilians forgo their original objective to chase after him. He couldn't let the Ryokuin Orphanage to suffer at his expense…

But now, twenty minutes later, the increasingly violent chase still hadn't stopped and the child couldn't run forever… It wasn't long before he found himself trapped in a blocked alley with the only way out was being blocked by his pursuers. They still screamed for his death, flinging insults, bottles, and rocks at the child as he curled up into a ball and cried out for mercy.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" the boy cried in a raspy voice raw from screaming.

"You hear that?!" shouted a villager as he chucked several broken glass bottles at the boy. He screamed in pain as the glass cut deep lacerations across his body. Tears poured down abused child as he cried and tried to make himself smaller.

"He's crying! THE DEMON'S TRYING TO TRICK US!" a portly man screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the crying hurt boy. Instantly, the mob roared out in outrage at the man's declaration.

"YOU WON'T FOOL US, MURDERER!"

"YOU KILLED OUR FAMILIES! OUR FRIENDS! EVEN THE YONDAIME! NO MERCY!"

"DEMON!"

"MONSTER!"

"TODAY YOU DIE, YOU FUCKING DEMON!"

They began closing in; their weapons raised and ready to end the life of a suffering innocent soul of Uzumaki Naruto. _'Why?! Why are they doing this to me?! What did I ever do to them? I just want them to go away! I didn't do anything wrong! Just please, don't hurt me anymore!'_

"What is this?"

Everyone froze… Somehow, this unknown voice, frail but brimming with authority, had frozen the entire crowd with gripping fear. It was similar to the Hokage but possessing a quality of its own that demanded compliance.

"_Move_…"

The crowd immediately obeyed, slowly parting for the elderly man that hobbled into view. He seemed completely harmless, dressed simply in a crimson kimono top, black trousers, and a long white haori adorned with a beaked hood under a conical straw hat. Crimson reinforced gauntlets, appearing and beautifully designed like traditional samurai armor, could be seen strapped to both forearms. However, despite his deceptively harmless appearance, there was simply something different about this man… It wasn't his authoritative tone... Nor was it the sheer power and killing intent, easily matching that of most Jōnins, radiating off his person that gave everyone pause… No… What brought everyone to their knees in fear was the noticeable shift in the atmosphere. This man's mere presence brought forth the human's instinctual fears, the frightened sensations of being in the midst of a predator! It was a feeling only S-ranked shinobi possessed! Just who was this man?!

Slowly, this mysterious person approached the barely conscious child and kneeled before him. "Child… Are you alright?" His voice was gentle… soothing almost… He didn't want to frighten the child. What he wanted was the truth as to why these people were attacking a young child with such ferocity… But when the boy raised his head and locked eyes with his shadowed own, what he saw would haunt him to the day the Shinigami came to take his soul.

In Naruto's cerulean blue eyes, the elderly man beheld something beneath the fear, confusion, and pain that tugged at his heart. It was something he had only seen in the eyes of war veterans and elderlies like himself that were weary of life… resignation and acceptance. A resignation of life and the acceptance of death… This child believed he was going to die and had accepted it. Perhaps even welcomed it! It wasn't right. No one, especially a child, should have such an expression in their eyes. But here, lying bloodied and broken before him was a child who welcomed death as salvation from his suffering!

_It was unacceptable!_

Placing a comforting hand upon Naruto's bloodstained cheek, the man spoke once more while ignoring the boy's flinch at his touch. "Rest child, you will not be harmed again…" He stood to face the still frozen crowd, steadily increasing the crushing pressure of his killing intent as he did so. "I am Washi Seikū, a Masutā Asashin (Master Assassin) of the Brotherhood! For centuries, the Assassin Order has protected these lands from the cruelties of those who would seek to inflict harm upon the innocent and to defend the rights of liberty and peace! However, each of you…" the man whispered, glaring down at the suitably frightened crowd, "… are guilty of such offenses by attacking this child! Explain yourselves or face judgement under my blades!"

Even stupidity could be suppressed under fear… Granted, they couldn't see any weapons on the elderly man, but living in a shinobi village had taught the civilians to never discount the possibility of concealed blades. But still, this was certainly an unusual case. Never before had anyone save the Hokage and his ANBU personnel demanded an explanation for attacking the Jinchūriki… After all, didn't everyone know?

Then it clicked.

"You're not from Hi no Kuni, are you?"

Washi raised an eyebrow at this. "And why would that be an issue?"

The portly man, feeling confident that once this Washi fellow understood, he would immediately join in, quickly explained. "That… child," he spat, "… is a demon in human form!"

"Oh? What proof do you have?"

This follow-up statement was said with such swiftness that the portly man faltered momentarily. "He… the Yondaime sealed the Kyūbi no Yōko inside that boy! He's the Kyu-"

"So if the Kyūbi no Yōko is sealed, why are you attacking the prison holding it?"

Again, the mob paused. What was this man getting at?

"You just don't get it…" another civilian sighed, inadvertently portraying a belief that the assassin was simply stupid. He didn't see the elder's eyes narrow. "That boy is the Kyūbi now! He killed our families and friends! Destroyed a quarter of Konoha! When the demon fox was sealed, the boy was possessed so we're simply finishing the Yondaime's job! Help us kill the demon!"

"Yeah!"

"Help us kill the demon!"

"That monster doesn't deserve to live!"

"Help us!"

A long silence followed after the civilians' explanation and their cries for assistance. At first, they thought they had won this stranger over to their side, until… "Idiots…"

What did he say?

"You all are idiots," Washi repeated, shocking the mob. "Allow me to explain the three stark faults in your arguments. Firstly, by overwhelming your rationality with emotions, you have insulted the memory of the Yondaime Hokage! Had any of you even lightly researched the intricate art of Fūinjutsu, a subject that Namikaze Minato was praised for worldwide, you would understand that this child is completely separate from the Kyūbi no Yōko! To think otherwise is an insult to the Yondaime's skill!" The crowd visibly flinched at this, looking suitably ashamed. Many, however, turned red in anger. "Secondly, you have no proof that this child is actually possessed or that he is the monster reincarnated! Even if I entertained this foolish belief, that this child was truly the demonic monster you all claim him to be, do you really think a demon… Any demon, especially powerful ones like the Bijū, would take this abuse laying down?!"

Even the stupidest of villagers had to stop, reconsider, and pale in horror.

"No… I can assure you that every single one of you would be dead if this Jinchūriki was truly possessed! Additionally, if the seal was so weak as to allow the Kyūbi no Yōko to truly influence it's Jinchūriki, then damaging the boy could potentially release the demon!" Washi growled, looking at each fool in the eye from under his beaked hood.

_That_ revelation got them really thinking… How did no one think of this?!

"And finally, number three, the most heinous of your faults: You all actually believed that your paltry explanations would justify these attacks against an innocent child! Under normal circumstances, I would not hesitate to cut the throats of each and every one of you!" Every civilian flinched at this blatant death threat and not one of them doubted the man's abilities… They could literally feel the power radiating off the Master Assassin. However, a glimmer of hope entered their hearts. Would he let them go? Would he let them live?! "Fortunately for each of you, it is not my place to pass judgment… but instead, of the man behind you, I believe."

"That would be correct."

If they had felt fear before, then what they felt now could only be described as sheer absolute terror as they all recognized that voice; The Sandaime Hokage had arrived.

And shit, he did not look happy.

"Based off what I've seen and heard here, you all have not only broken dozens of laws, but are also responsible for the numerous public disturbances I have been dealing with all day," Sarutobi said, steadily increasing his own Killing Intent to match Washi's. Their powers flooded the alleyway, leaving many civilians struggling for breath. However, they took precautions as to avoid affecting Naruto, lest he slip into unconsciousness before their might. "But I know there's more to this than meets the eye. I want answers… Now."

No one answered.

"No one? Very well… ANBU! Send them all to Konoha Torture & Interrogation Force! Inform Ibiki that he has full authorization to use whatever means necessary for information extraction! I want my answers tonight!"

"Hai-"

"Wait."

To everyone's surprise, the Hokage included, the ANBU actually froze under Washi's authoritative voice. Sarutobi, having immediately recognized the elderly man's attire as that of the Assassins, motioned for his forces to hold, thus allowing the Master Assassin to speak.

Seeing the civilians' hopeful expressions, Washi barked out a cruel laugh, crushing their hopes. "Do you fools really believe I am speaking to save your sinful lives? Do not forget what I said mere moments ago! Each of you has committed unforgiveable crimes in attacking this innocent child, but like you, Hokage-sama, I too sense something more here. There is a presence here that I have not felt for many decades… Hmm…" And then he saw it… Washi's eyes narrowed in undisguised loathing as he stalked toward a trio of noticeably frightened civilians. They immediately scampered back; fear was evident in their eyes and body language as they desperately tried to back away but the Master Assassin was faster and quickly had the closest one restrained by grabbing the man's necklace…

On that necklace's end was a crimson pendent in the shape of a cloud.

"Akatsuki…"

What happened next was so fast, even the ANBU would have difficulty recounting. One moment, the man, who apparently had some affiliation with an organization known as the Akatsuki, was all fine and dandy, albeit terrified… The next, he found himself in agonizing pain, his body slammed against the alley wall with a deceptively strong hand pinning him by the neck! Washi had a look that demanded answers and the Akatsuki agent didn't hesitate to give them.

"Stop! Please! I'll tell you everything!" the man shouted. "Just, don't kill me!"

"Shōshin, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to save our lives here!"

"Traitor! How could you?! We made an oath!"

"An oath?! Does that oath protect us from death?! We were assured that the Assassins were wiped out from Hi no Kuni two decades ago and instead, here we are facing a Masutā Asashin (Master Assassin) and the Sandaime Hokage! You know they could easily kill all of us without breaking a sweat so tell me, what would you have me do?"

"B-URK!" Faster than anyone could see, the man attempting to quiet his comrade was abruptly silenced by a knife thrown through his throat… He was dead before he touched the ground.

Eyes widened all around; no one had seen the knife throw… Washi, whose arm was still outstretched from his attack, turned his baleful eyes toward his prisoner. "Well? I'm waiting…"

"W-W-We were ordered to drive the Jinchūriki out of their villages by turning the public against them! With the Kyūbi no Yōko attack seven years ago, we built on the villagers' fears and losses to make them believe that the boy was being possessed or was the demon reincarnated!" Shōshin stammered quickly. Everyone, save for the Hokage and the Master Assassin, had expressions of pure shock upon their faces at this revelation. They had been manipulated into hating the Jinchūriki? Why?! "Two days ago, we received new orders to eliminate, if possible, any connections the Jinchūriki has with the village!"

Washi's expression, if possible, became even more thunderous. "I see… Without any village bonds, the Jinchūriki would have no reason to stay. Outside the village, he would be easily captured by your higher-ranked members and either manipulated to work with them or killed through the Bijū Extraction Process. Am I right?!"

"H-H-Hai!"

"And you found this acceptable? To attack and abuse an orphaned child all for the sake of driving the child out and possibly getting him killed?! For what?!"

"W-We got-"

"Speak! What did you get?! Money?!"

"H-Hai! Money! They paid us a fortune, okay?! I'm sorry! It'll never happen aga-URK!"

Washi's hand suddenly twisted, snapping the man's neck like a twig! He gazed dispassionately at the corpse in his hand before letting it crumble onto the earth. His anger was almost palpable now as he grabbed the last remaining Akatsuki agent. "Is there anything else you'd like to add? Like, for instance, if there are more of you in Konoha?"

"I-I-I don't know!"

The Master Assassin raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"I swear! That's all we know! If there are any other Akatsuki agents in Konoha, we weren't told who they are! I fucking swear!" the man cried fearfully. "Please! Don't kill me!"

The Master Assassin scoffed and tossed the man onto the ground when it was clear he had nothing else to say. "Well Hokage-sama? What would you have done to these people?" Washi growled, turning toward the village leader. "Technically, they were manipulated by the Akatsuki… But does that excuse their crimes? Personally, I do not think so. After all, they attacked an innocent child."

"I happen to agree with you, Masutā Asashin-dono… In addition, they also broke the law and purposely started several public disturbances with the intent of keeping me and my shinobi forces preoccupied," Sarutobi added, looking positively murderous. To see his surrogate grandson bloodied, wounded, confused, and terrified upon learning the truth of his burden was painful enough… But to discover that the headaches he had been dealing with all day had been purposely orchestrated by an organization, skilled enough to actually infiltrate the village, bent on world domination? That was the last straw… "ANBU!"

"Hai!"

"Kill them all…"

"Hai!"

In an instant, the ANBU were on them! Screams of death and fear echoed across the village as the mob was brutally cut down like animals. And throughout it all, Naruto remained in his fetal position, watching it all in awe… Despite the ANBU's skills, it was Washi that captivated the Jinchūriki's attention. Armed with twin blades that had previously been hidden within the depths of his crimson gauntlets, the elderly Assassin fell upon the terrified mob like a vengeful god! Even at Washi's advanced age, the elderly man moved with a speed and grace most Jōnin and ANBU would have trouble matching! He dodged, weaved, and danced through the crowd, swinging his hidden-blades and splattering their blood across the alley walls… In the first minute, he had killed twice the number of victims than the ANBU combined!

It was gruesome… yet somehow, beautiful.

Here was vengeance; here was justifiable revenge; here was the truth! The reason as to why the people of Konohagakure hated him so! He understood now. He finally understood why the villagers hated him so much! But before any doubts could enter his mind of whether or not he was truly the Kyūbi no Yōko reincarnated, this mysterious individual crushed them. He explained why he wasn't what the villagers thought and seemed to genuinely care for his wellbeing. For Kami's sake, he even fought to protect Naruto in his injured state, for his sake! It was something only the Sandaime Hokage had ever done and even then, what Sarutobi could do was limited by his obligations toward the village.

Tears began to fall…

But then he remembered.

Now wasn't the time to dwell on such things… He'd done all this with a purpose; to protect the Ryokuin Orphanage and he needed to be sure everyone there was unharmed. After all, he just learned that these Akatsuki people were trying to destroy everything he loved about the village! He needed to protect them! Spurred by these thoughts, Naruto shakily pushed himself onto his feet and limped away.

So focused was he on his mission that the Jinchūriki failed to notice the flabbergasted expression on the Master Assassin's face. _'Such incredible strength of will… Even the most battle-hardened of Master and Veteran Assassins would've succumbed to such wounds yet still, he stands! Why?! What drives him to such lengths? Where is he going?' _Washi thought, unable to follow the injured boy as he rapidly stabbed his hidden blades into a portly civilian's chest. The victim's pitchfork fell but was quickly palmed by the Master Assassin and swung wide, carving open the skulls of three more guilty villagers… _'I will locate him after I finish with these fools. No doubt, the Hokage will wish to speak with me as well.'_

Two minutes later, the last of the sentenced civilians fell… her body riddled with projectile weaponry. Swooping down and collecting the Akatsuki agents' pendants, Washi strode toward Sarutobi, uncaring of the ANBU personnel that immediately moved to intercept.

"Stand down, ANBU," the Sandaime ordered.

"But sir!"

"Do you not realize who this man is?!" the Hokage demanded in response to their protest. "Standing before you is a member of the Assassin Brotherhood, an organization sworn to protect and ensure the survival of free will and humanity! This man, assuming I heard correctly, is of master ranking meaning he would be on par with ANBU Captains and Commanders, maybe even the Sannin! None of you could hope to match him! Stand down or your lives are forfeit at his hands!"

Reluctantly, the ANBU backed off. It wasn't as if they didn't know of the Assassins… in fact, all shinobi and even some civilians knew of their existence… They were considered the boogeymen of shinobi and the corrupt, feared and respected by all. But this man had just slaughtered dozens of people in front of their Hokage and that alone warranted caution.

Seemingly ignoring the ANBU's nervousness and the number of corpses strewn throughout the alleyway, Washi inclined his head in greeting to their Hokage. "It seems that even after two decades of absence from your borders, the Assassins have left quite an impression upon you, Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime inclined his head in mutual respect, gazing directly into Washi's shadowed eyes. "Indeed… I had the privilege to meet one of the Asashin no Sōke (Head of the Assassins), Daichi Chōkanzu, shortly after the Second Shinobi World War. Never was there a more honorable or wiser man than he…"

"Truly," the elderly man agreed. "Well, allow me to introduce myself; I am Washi Seikū, Masutā Asashin of the Assassin Order."

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure."

"It is an honor."

"Likewise. Now, what brings you to our village, Masutā Asashin-dono? As you have said, we have not seen the Assassins in Konoha for two decades! We had thought your members had left."

"Washi is fine, Hokage-sama. Originally, I was merely passing through and staying the night. However, I do believe that I will have to prolong my stay here after what we just discovered."

"The Akatsuki?"

"Yes… That and the Jinchūriki."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed at this. "What do you want with Naruto?"

"So that is his name? A fine name. It will serve him well."

"Washi-san, I must ask you, what do you want with Naruto?"

"To find him. He wandered off during the battle."

"You know that is not what I'm asking for, Washi-san!" the Hokage snapped, putting the ANBU on edge. "I will ask you one more time: what do you want with Naruto?!"

The Master Assassin didn't immediately answer, opting instead to gaze deep into the Sandaime's eyes. It was unnerving… To have the elderly stranger judge their Hokage's worth so readily… Needless to say, all the shinobi present could barely repress their shudders. Eventually, after several tense moments, Washi found what he was looking for and replied, his words coming as a surprise to all. "You care for the boy."

The surprised Hokage didn't respond, but it was clear in his eyes to the Master Assassin.

"Did he know of his burden prior to all this?"

Silence followed.

"I see…" Washi muttered, hobbling past Sarutobi and his ANBU entourage. He stopped before a random patch of cobblestone and bent down, carefully inspecting the street for any lingering signs of Naruto's trail under the pouring rain. Seconds later… "Ah… So that's where…" Without a single glance back, the elderly man took off down the street, following Naruto's disappearing bloody footprints. "You have nothing to fear of me, Hokage-sama," Washi said, knowing that the shinobi were following him. "I merely wish to protect him from those who would seek to use and kill him."

"You mean the Akatsuki."

"Yes."

"The Akatsuki… It's been years since I've heard that name. Even our best spymaster has discovered very little about this organization. Any information we have on them is from your organization twenty years ago… It is horribly outdated,"' Sarutobi muttered. Glancing at his ANBU entourage, he sighed and began explaining. "Given the circumstances and each of your unquestionable loyalty, I am hereby raising your clearance levels. Understand that all information pertaining to the organization known as the Akatsuki is classified and revealing any details is punishable by death… Is that clear?"

"Hai!" the ANBU said as one.

"Good," the Hokage said, turning back to the Master Assassin as they entered the forests surrounding Konohagakure. "Washi-san, if you would? As I said, Konoha is severely lacking on Intel."

"I'm not surprised: the Akatsuki pride themselves on their secrecy, more so than the Assassins! In addition, their members always take extra precautions to ensure that they are never publicly associated with their organization, especially after it went underground decades ago." Washi paused at this, memories flashing before his eyes before he returned to the present. "Anyways, the Akatsuki is an organization that has existed since the time before the Rikudō Sennin. Their goals are simple, noble even depending on how you look at it: They seek to create a perfect world of peace. Now, as wonderful as this may sound, their true colors are revealed through their barbaric methods. Force, fear, control, and even the destruction of free will… All are acceptable in the Akatsuki's eyes! And they would position themselves as the world's leaders, controlling every aspect to maintain their twisted perfect world. It is for these reasons and their resulting actions that the Assassins view this organization as the greatest threat in the Elemental Nations and have made it our primary mission to eliminate them. Unfortunately, the task is far more challenging than it appears. We live in the Era of Shinobi where many would agree with the Akatsuki's views. Rest assured, we have made every attempt in thwarting their schemes and in eliminating them entirely, but their members are numerous and commonly stationed in high-standing positions across the political, economic, social and military ladder in most countries making things exceedingly difficult. We have not always been successful." Sensing his companions' horror at this revelation, Washi quickly added, "That's not to say that the fight is completely hopeless! While admittedly, they have the advantage, we have liberated several towns and even countries over the years and have created firm Assassin presences in many countries across the Elemental Nations."

"What about Konoha?!" the Hokage demanded. "And Hi no Kuni overall? Your absence…"

"Unfortunately," the Master Assassin grumbled, giving the Hokage a sidelong glance. "Hi no Kuni is not among those free. Twenty years ago, the Akatsuki influence was minimal and a thriving Brotherhood helped protect this country from any who would threaten its peace… But we were betrayed, resulting in the death of the Masutā Asashin (Master Assassins) stationed here along with dozens of our kin! The survivors were hunted down, thus allowing the Akatsuki two whole decades to build and grow… No doubt, their hold over Hi no Kuni and Konoha is very strong now. I imagine the traitors are also responsible for your lack of information… You likely have some Akatsuki members among your higher-ranking positions purposely removing or editing any intelligence you receive on their movements."

Silence followed Washi's description of the Akatsuki and their goals… Granted, as shinobi, their views on what was morally acceptable were somewhat lackluster, but hearing that an organization bent on world domination to achieve a twisted form of peace and perfection had successfully infiltrated nearly every country in the Elemental Nations, including their own, and still remain relatively unknown for centuries was, without a doubt, an absolutely terrifying and catastrophic prospect! It was a security breach of the highest order and the Hokage was just barely refraining himself from ordering a village lockdown to smoke out the spies.

Unfortunately, smoke drifting through the air would put a halt to any further thought on the matter as they looked up to see, to their horror, an orange glow beyond the trees.

"Kami… is that?"

"Fire!"

"Hokage-sama!"

"Chikushō (Dammit)! Naruto!"

The group immediately broke into a run. Fear gripped their hearts as they ran and prayed, hoping they would make it in time to save Naruto and the Ryokuin Orphanage before it was too late… Not even a minute passed before the group arrived in the clearing where the building stood alight with unnaturally strong flames! Even with the pouring rains, the inferno blazed with the intensity of the sun! Nothing would stop it… But that wouldn't stop the Assassin or the Shinobi! Seals were formed as explosive sprays of water collided with the flames before the group caught sight of Naruto at the backdoor, screaming and pounding away on the burning wood, desperately trying to enter and rescue the people inside!

"ANBU! PUT OUT THAT FIRE!" the Hokage shouted, already going through the seals for a more powerful Sūiton Ninjutsu. "INU! TAKE DOWN THAT DOOR! THERE ARE PEOPLE INSIDE!"

"Nonō-san! Nonō-san!" Naruto cried, ignoring the burns that appeared on his body. The dog-masked ANBU currently at his side was frantically trying to get through the barricaded door but nothing seemed to be working! Not even his chakra augmented strength! On top of that, the flames continued to burn, despite the all the shinobi's best efforts! "Nonō-san!"

No answer…

"Nonō-san! Can you hear me?!"

"Naruto-kun!" a weak voice answered from inside. "What are you doing here?! You have to escape!"

"No! Not without you!"

"Everyone is dead except for Kenji and Ami… But it's too late for us! You have to go!"

"NO! I won't believe that! I will save you!"

"Naruto-kun… There's a boy; his name is Kabuto," the matron coughed. She knew that she didn't have much time left. "He was taken away a long time ago… Please, find him. Tell him that I loved him... Tell him that I'm sorry I couldn't see him again…"

"Stop talking like that! I'll save you and then we can find him together!"

"Naruto-kun…"

"I will save you, Nonō-san!" Naruto shouted, redoubling his efforts. He ignored the blood that joined his burns as splinters dug and tore into his already damaged flesh... None of it mattered, so long as he could get the matron out, he would suffer any wound… any injury! All would be worth it if he could just save her! "I'll save you and everyone else!"

"Naruto-kun! Get back!" the ANBU shouted, his hand crackling with lightning. He rammed the powerful technique into the door, but was shocked to find his Ninjutsu dissipate against the wood. "Nani?! That's impossible!" Frustrated, the shinobi began inspecting the door for signs of Fūinjutsu, knowing that that was the only thing capable of reinforcing a wooden entrance to such a degree. It took a moment, but he eventually located a ridiculously complicated seal subtly painted on the wooden door in a cloud design. It was beyond his skill to break but maybe… Just maybe, there was someone who could! "Washi-dono!" he called. "The Akatsuki put a seal on the door!"

The Master Assassin immediately darted over, muttering under his breath.

Minutes passed, but the fire never faltered. It continued to spread and burn even as the shinobi tried to suppress it with their strongest techniques only to fail… it was between seals did one ANBU finally notice a line of paper on the Orphanage's roof… "Kusō! Hokage-sama! On the roof! Tags! We need to move!"

"RETREAT! EVERYONE, RETREAT!"

"NO!" Naruto cried, already rushing back to the door. "NONŌ-SAN! MINA (EVERYBODY)!"

"Naruto-kun… Be strong… I know you'll be great someday," Nonō whispered, her voice somehow reaching Naruto's ears as he was pulled away. Tears streaked down his cheeks as the matron spoke her final words to him, just as the fiery explosion enveloped her and everyone else inside. "Happy birthday and… goodbye…"

"NOOO!"

* * *

Midnight had passed before Naruto stirred from his catatonic state… His mind was still in a semi-state of shock and anguish as he tried to cope with what had just happened as a single question echoed within his mind…

Why?

Why would someone burn down the orphanage?

Why kill everyone inside?

And who was responsible for doing this atrocious crime?!

He knew some of the answers already but the Jinchūriki did not want to believe it. To accept that the Akatsuki were responsible, that they did this to sever his village connections and get him to leave Konohagakure so that they could obtain the Kyūbi no Yōko, was to accept that he, Naruto, was responsible for Nonō and the orphans' deaths! He could not accept that… would not accept that… After all, how could any child accept that they were to blame for someon's deaths? But, one question still remained: Who was responsible? Who actually committed the crime?! Yes, it was Akatsuki, but who were the actually people who gave the order and who exactly performed the act?

Naruto needed to know…

He needed to know his targets…

"Jiji…"

"Naruto-kun!" Sarutobi whispered with relief evident in his voice. It was a feeling shared by everyone in the room as the elderly Hokage inspected his surrogate grandson worriedly. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun? Do you need anything?"

"Ne, jiji…" Naruto whispered. "W-Who gave the order?"

A long silence followed the Jinchūriki's question. There was no need to ask for specific details; everyone knew what he was asking for. But, should the Hokage reveal the truth? Konohagakure lacked sufficient intelligence on this centuries-old organization and they knew that Naruto could very well be hell-bent on revenge! If they revealed their lack of knowledge, that they didn't know who amongst the Akatsuki gave the order, Naruto might just decide to leave the village to seek these people out!

But at the same time, Sarutobi knew that it was Naruto's right to know! Already, the Hokage could see how much more subdued his surrogate grandson had become and it broke his old heart to see such sadness reflected in his dimmed sapphire eyes… Could he really add to Naruto's suffering by telling him the truth?

However, before Sarutobi could come to a decision, Washi emerged from the shadows and took control over the conversation. "It was likely one of Akatsuki's high-ranking members… perhaps even the Daishihan (Grand Master) himself that gave the order. But as for who actually burned down the orphanage, that is still unknown."

Sapphire blue eyes turned toward the Master Assassin, even as Washi ignored the harsh glare sent his way by the Hokage.

"Why me?" the boy asked. "What do they want with the Kyūbi? You said that it was inside me… Am I the Kyūbi?!"

"No, Naruto-kun!" Sarutobi replied. "I assure you… You are not the Kyūbi!"

"B-But… But everyone else says that I am! They all call me demon! How do you know that I'm not some monster?! I heard what the Oji-san said, but what if the Yondaime messed up and I really am the fox!"

"The Yondaime was a master of Fūinjutsu, Naruto-kun, and wouldn't have made any mistakes. But…" How could he prove to the boy that he wasn't the monster he contained? His eyes landed upon a scroll atop his desk. "Let me show you something." Sarutobi reached into a drawer and pulled out a brush and kunai. Holding the weapon up, he asked, "What is this?"

"A kunai," Naruto answered morosely.

"And this?"

"A scroll?" he replied, now confused and somewhat curious as to where his surrogate grandfather was going with all this.

"Correct, now watch." The Jinchūriki watched attentively as the Hokage wrote some characters onto the scroll, placed the kunai on top of the characters, and, with a hand seal, activate it with a flash of chakra. In a puff of smoke one would expect in a magic show, the kunai disappeared.

"Do you know what I did?" the Hokage asked; Naruto shook his head. "I used Fūinjutsu to seal the kunai into the scroll." Holding up the finished project, he launched into his explanation's finale. "Now what is this?"

"Ano… a scroll with a kunai sealed into it? Which means…"

"Which means…?" the Hokage coaxed, gesturing for Naruto to continue. He smiled when a light sparked within the boy's eyes… A wondrous sight considered the day's events and the Jinchūriki's part in it.

"The scroll isn't the kunai! It's just sealed inside it like the Kyūbi is with me!"

"Exactly."

"So I'm not the Kyūbi then." Washi and Sarutobi both nodded. "But… if it's sealed inside me, why do the Akatsuki want the Kyūbi so badly?"

"Unfortunately, Naruto," Washi replied. "We don't know. The Assassins have been fighting the Akatsuki for centuries and it is only recently did they begin their quest for the Bijū. Why? We can only guess but my colleagues agree it is likely for power. The Akatsuki seek world domination and having the Bijū makes such a task far easier to accomplish."

"So… you're an Assassin?"

Washi raised an eyebrow at this and nodded. "Yes, I am. Washi Seikū, Masutā Asashin (Master Assassin) of the Brotherhood at your service."

"What are the Assassins?"

"In short, the Assassin Brotherhood is a worldwide organization devoted to the protection of humanity, liberty, and free will. We fight, bargain, manipulate, and kill to ensure what little peace and justice in this world is maintained from the shadows but total freedom and peace is our ultimate goal. It is a life of pain, suffering, and hardships… But, you do not care for such dangers, do you?" the Master Assassin asked, already knowing what the Jinchūriki desired. "You seek justice against those who destroyed the Orphanage… You wish to fight against those who would use your burden for their personal gain and destroy this world… and you want me to teach you, correct?"

There was no hesitation in his reply. "Hai!"

"I can teach you. And I can give you the tools to fight… But this is just one of many possible path. You must understand that the life of an Assassin is a long, difficult, and painful journey. It is filled with suffering and strife and you will see things that will test your limits, question your morals, and answer horrifying truths you may not want to learn. You do all this so that the innocents of this world may live freely and in peace… So I ask you, Naruto Uzumaki, do you truly wish to become an Assassin?!"

"Make this decision carefully, Naruto-kun," Sarutobi whispered. What happened next would no doubt change the very course of history itself. "This decision will change your life."

Silence followed as Naruto looked first at the Hokage, then Washi, and then down at his bandaged burned hands. Screams and the fleeting goodbye at the Ryokuin Orphanage flashed through his mind.

There was no decision.

Only the first step to his rightful path.

"Hai, I want to be an Assassin."

"Very well. I will train you, Naruto Uzumaki… I will train you to be an Assassin of the Brotherhood."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, I know! "What is he thinking starting a new story?!" Well, sorry guys, but this idea has been stuck in my head for the last year and I simply could not resist! More so, I just got my own copy of Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, so I figured it was fitting to post the story on the day I got it! Also, the similarities between the Akatsuki and the Knights Templar were too similar for me to ignore! I already have the first five chapters done, so I'll update this story in the next two weeks or so.**

**Anyways, let me first explain that this will be a slow-built story. I'm not going to dump power on Naruto like I did with Angel of Death. Naruto will work, train, and slowly build his strength. His techniques will be small to moderate in number.**

**As always, whether you love it, hate it, think its the answer to the meaning of life, or simply have questions, please review! I will always answer a review, though no guarantees if you choose to PM me.**

**Cheers!**


	2. Testing Your Devotion

**Chapter 2 - Testing Your Devotion**

Two years had passed since Naruto's recruitment into the Brotherhood. And yet, much of it was a blur. At first, things progressed slowly… With the previous Assassins of Konoha eliminated two decades ago and their Headquarters undoubtedly under the Akatsuki's control, Washi knew that their first course of action would be to locate a new base of operations.

Naturally, this proved easier said than done.

With the village infested with enemy agents, Washi knew that the command center would have to be built outside Konoha's walls. It was the only way he could properly train Naruto without the Akatsuki becoming aware of the Assassins' return to the village… It took some doing, but thanks to a little help from Sandaime Hokage, the Master Assassin was eventually able to procure a sizable plot of land a few miles outside the village and secretly commission for a compound to be built upon it. The construction itself took several months, during which the elderly warrior made several trips to the village's shinobi and merchant districts. There, he made a series of deals, partnerships, and investments with many of the merchants while purchasing a wide assortment of supplies that ranged from basic necessities to weapons, medicines, plants, and literature.

The Master Assassin also spent much of his time teaching and training his newest disciple between these excursions. Under Washi's tutelage, Naruto studied many academic fields including language, philosophy, science, logic, the arts… Most importantly of all, the boy learned of the Assassins and of the Akatsuki. Washi often emphasized that Naruto had to understand everything there was to know about these two organizations; their structures, purposes, means, history, and origins.

After all, he would one day become a part of their struggle…

In addition to academics, Naruto was also taught various crafts. Leatherworking, herbalism, cooking, tailoring… even some blacksmithing and mechanical engineering! The Master Assassin reasoned that such skills often proved useful in the field, as one could never predict when their equipment might need repairs of if they had to forage for food and/or medicine. Granted, Naruto was by no means a master in any of these crafts, (hell, he wouldn't even qualify as an amateur) but at least he knew the basics should the need ever arise like foraging for food and medicine or fixing the mechanisms in the hidden-blade.

When Naruto wasn't studying, he would undergo rigorous physical training. Each day, Washi would train him in the ways of the Assassins, subjugating him to flexibility, balance, strength, endurance, speed, and many other physically strenuous exercises that pushed his body far beyond its limits! His condition as a Jinchūriki was exploited as the boy was left on the brink of exhaustion every day, forced to rely on his supernatural healing and the memories of that tragic night to revitalize him before the following morning. He was also taught a great deal in combat, movement, observation, deduction, and especially stealth. As part of his daily regime, Naruto would also practice both armed and unharmed combat against training dummies under the watchful eye of his liberator and before long, the apprentice developed a degree of proficiency in wielding dozens of different weapons, though he seemed to favor the hidden-blade, katana, and kama (sickle) over the others…

To a nine year old kid, they were badass… What do you expect?

However, combat wasn't everything in an Assassin's repertoire. There were more delicate skills that needed to be learned and, unfortunately, Washi proved to be almost disturbingly sadistic when it came to teaching these particulars. And today, two years to the day in which Washi had liberated and recruited him into the Order, was no exception…

He would also meet the greatest danger in all of Konoha…

The terror of the country…

The defeater of every shinobi in the village, even the Hokage!

The housecat, Tora…

"Naruto."

Said Jinchūriki looked up from his morning practice. Dressed in a white hooded training uniform and a red sash, the boy had been reviewing yesterday's lessons in the compound's courtyard before his teacher's appearance. A light sheen of sweat could be seen across his brow as he retracted the hidden-blade and gave Washi a short bow.

"Ohayō, Washi-sensei," Naruto greeted with a smile. Manners was another thing he had learned over the past couple years… somewhat. While the Orphanage Incident had scarred the boy deeply, making him more quiet and morose, he still held on to his cheerful stubborn self… but even that was slowly disappearing, much to Washi and Sarutobi's concern.

Both intended to approach the issue sometime in the future.

"Have you finished your morning exercises?"

"Hai!"

"Good. Today, we will be doing something different. Clean yourself up and meet me at the gate."

Something new… Sweet!

Curious and excited, the Assassin-in-training quickly returned to the compound. Fifteen minutes later, the boy was washed up and had eaten a quick breakfast before returning to his master.

"Come with me, Naruto," Washi said, hobbling into the forest. The Assassin trainee quickly followed. "As you know, the Assassins have branches in several countries, including the Shinobi Godaikoku (Five Great Shinobi Countries). Of those five, each branch has their own specialty: Kumogakure's Branch of Assassins excel in ranged and aerial assassinations, climbing, and our iconic Leap of Faith due to their country's mountainous terrain. Kirigakure's Assassins are the undisputed masters of stealth, currently holding the cleanest record in kills and efficiency, while Iwagakure's Branch boasts the greatest skills in close combat. They are also experts in developing various types of explosives. The Assassins in Sunagakure utilize the most chakra in the Order, due to the dessert's lack of cover, and create powerful, elaborate illusions to blend and disappear. As for Konoha…" The Master Assassin glanced over at his attentive student. "This is where you come in. The Assassins that had previously resided here were experts in freerunning and tracking… Legends speak that they could pick up trails weeks old and locate their target in the densest of forests within a few days, no matter the lead their mark already possessed."

"Sugoi (Awesome)…" Admiration shone on Naruto's face as he digested this new information.

"Indeed. Today, you will take the first step to continuing their tradition."

"Hai!"

"As an Assassin, being able to locate and track your targets is a vital skill. It teaches you perception and observation, both of which are fundamental to the Brotherhood. I could spend decades teaching you the signs, clues, and techniques for tracking, but true skill comes from practice and experience," the Master Assassin said, stopping in a clearing. "I have spoken to the Sandaime and he has proposed an acceptable method to train and test your tracking abilities. Somewhere in this forest, there is a stripped cat by the name of Tora, the pet of the Daimyo's wife. Your mission is to track, capture, and return the pet to the Hokage where he will pay you for your services. You have until noon."

Silence followed as Naruto gapped at his teacher. The awe he had previously felt sunk like a ten ton stone. Words failed him as he tried to process exactly what Washi had just said… He must've had something in his ear… "What?!"

Washi raised an eyebrow as he tried to contain his mirth. "Did you not hear me? You have a mission to do."

"Y-You can't be serious! You want me to find a cat?!"

"Yes, I do," he replied, now unable to hide his amusement. A cheshire grin was spreading across his lips. "I should also mention that, apparently, this animal escapes its owner's household at least once a week and learns from each capture, so you will have ample opportunities to practice tracking an increasingly sneaky cat."

"Okay… Now I know you're pulling my leg here."

"I have the mission scroll from the Hokage's Office verifying your orders if you really don't believe me."

"If this is some kind of joke for all the pranks I pulled three weeks ago…" Naruto grumbled, snatching the mission scroll from his mentor's hand. A dark raincloud formed overhead as the Assassin-in-training quickly read through its contents and realized that Washi was, in fact, telling the truth.

"I'll even give you the first clue. There are feline tracks heading north that lack claw impressions… Each of the prints are also a considerable distance apart indicating that the creature who left them was running. Only a domestic animal, one that has had its claws trimmed and filed down, could leave such tracks so we can assume it is your target, especially since there are no known felines in this part of Konoha."

"You bastard…"

"You'd better get going… time's a wasting."

Muttering a string of profanities under his breath, Naruto disappeared into the forest. He quickly caught sight of a series broken foliage. Kneeling down, he inspected the area for more clues, quickly spotting bits of cat hair and feline tracks heading north, confirming Washi's observations. "Tch… It's just a cat; how hard could it be?"

Oh, Naruto… You poor naïve fool…

Hell hath no fury like a runaway abused housecat's scorn…

* * *

"MEROWW!"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING HAIRBALL!"

"HISSSS!"

SHNNGG!

"What the-OH SHIT!"

CRACK… BOOM!

"Ugh… That… Cat… Must… DIE!"

Five hours… Five painful hours had passed since the Assassin-in-training had ventured into the forests of Konohagakure with orders to track, locate, and capture a housecat that Naruto (along with just about every other shinobi in the village) would now swear to Kami above was pure primordial evil! He could feel his muscles burning… the labored breaths… the pounding of his heart beneath the heaving tightness in his chest… Naruto was at his limit, having pushed his body beyond the point of exhaustion in his need to constantly adapt to the forest's natural obstacles. But despite his best effort, despite everything he did… every time he got close, the damnable beast would claw up his face and escape!

It was maddening!

For Kami's sake, it's a cat! How did it keep getting away from him?!

Now with just over an hour remaining till noon, Naruto had once again begun his search for the most elusive mark he would ever encounter, all the while cursing the feline race as he trekked through the undergrowth…

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty… come to Naruto! I won't hurt you… I'll end you!"

Yeah… this really wasn't doing the kid any good sanity wise.

Keeping low, Naruto stealthily maneuvered through the dense vegetation in pursuit of his target… Sapphire blue eyes constantly scanned the forest floor, searching for any signs or evidence of where his elusive prey might've gone… Like a series of animal tracks leading back toward the village! _'I've got you now, Tora… You're not getting away this time!'_ the Assassin-in-training thought, immediately following the feline's trail.

Years of instruction in the art of observation kicked in as he moved, allowing Naruto to pick up subtle clues like tufts of cat hair, freshly broken twigs and leaves, paw prints stained with blood… his blood… (evil scratching furball)… they all belonged to Tora and brought him ever closer to his target…

After about ten minutes of tracking, Naruto finally found his feline quarry… She was sitting on a fallen sapling, licking blood off her claws.

'_If that isn't proof that she's pure evil, I don't know what will…' _he thought. Making sure to keep out of sight and downwind from his quarry, the Jinchūriki cautiously stalked closer, flexing his fingers in anticipation.

This was it…

His last chance to complete his mission.

He would not fail.

In a single explosive movement, Naruto burst out of the shrubbery in a shower of leaves! Time slowed as his mad dive drew him ever closer to his startled prey… His victory seemed imminent! His hands were mere inches away! So close… He could actually feel the feline's fur… and then… "DAMMIT!" She got away! "How do you keep doing that?!" Naruto growled, already giving chase.

"Get back here!" he shouted, ducking under a low-hanging branch without breaking stride.

Rebounding off a tree to avoid a pitfall, Naruto smoothly vaulted over a large boulder as he continued to give chase. His eyes were glued upon his target as he weaved through trees and traversed over rocks and roots with single bounds.

Suddenly, the fleeing feline took to the trees, quickly perching itself atop the highest branch and yowled mockingly at his pursuer. She was confident that the Assassin-in-training wouldn't be able to follow.

"You think this will stop me?!" Naruto snapped. "You're not getting away that easily!"

In five seconds flat, the Jinchūriki had scaled the ninety-foot tree after Tora who, in a comical bulging of eyes, turned tail and leapt over to the next tree. Undeterred, the Assassin-in-training gave chase, swinging from branch to branch, leaping from tree to tree, and making tight turns on near-impossible corners in the maze that was the forest canopy… The young boy refused to give up as he navigated through the upper branches with monkey-like ease in his mad pursuit after his target! Yet, despite his best freerunning efforts, all impressively done without chakra, the hellspawn continued to evade him!

What the hell?

Swinging himself onto a thick branch a hundred feet above the forest floor, the Assassin-in-Training dashed along its length with incredible balance and made a leaping grab at his target! His fingers once again brushed the feline's fur before he plummeted toward the earth!

"Chikushō (Dammit)!" Naruto growled.

With his eyes glued upon Tora in the branches above, the boy grabbed a vine in his descent and flung himself back onto a low hanging tree limb. He then broke into a freerunning sprint, quickly climbing back up into the forest canopy where his target already had a considerable lead.

But not for long.

Leaping off the tree branch, Naruto grabbed his torn sleeve and used it to zipline down a particularly sturdy vine! He quickly picked up speed, closing the distance between him and his quarry at an astonishing rate! At the end of the line, the Assassin-in-Training flung himself off, throwing aside his makeshift tool, and took off once more, now much closer to catching his target than before.

Stuffing his hand into his pouch, Naruto withdrew some kunai and chucked the blades straight at his target! Yowling, the cat miraculously avoided the projectiles and seemed ready to mock her pursuer when…

CRACK!

Tora's head whipped around and saw, to her horror, that she had never been the target! The Assassin-in-Training had been aiming for the branch she was standing on! Another resounding crack sent the tree limb plummeting toward the earth and bringing the cat along with it!

"HAH! You're mine now, Tora!" Naruto crowed, picking up the pace. He arrived on the scene seconds after it crashed and frantically searched for his target… "Dammit… where'd you-OH NO, YOU DON'T! GET BACK HERE!"

Somehow, and don't ask me how, but somehow, Tora had emerged from the crash unharmed and had already bolted the scene! But Naruto was hot on her trail, executing every freerunning technique he knew to close the distance! He tic-tacked across a river, swung himself over pits and thorns, and even vaulted over whole boulders as he continued his relentless chase!

Bursting through a large bush, Naruto suddenly and very nearly got a face-full of tree branch, forcing him to drop into a sudden slide… only to go right off a cliff! "OH SHIT!" Quickly taking action, the boy began to spin, corkscrewing his falling body through the crisscrossing mass of branches in his descent before curling up into a ball and landing safely in a forward summersault. He took off once more, not at all fazed by the scratches and leaves littering his face and hair.

For many shinobi, moving with such swiftness and grace in this environment, without chakra mind you, would take a considerable amount of effort! But for Naruto… well, he made it look easy!

The child breezed through every obstacle! Each stride was made effortlessly as he navigate through the woodland terrain, squeezing through the smallest gaps between bushes and trees, leaping across ravines with precision jumps, and, at one point, even wall-running along a cliff side to avoid a pit of quicksand! It was exhilarating! He didn't pause when they climbed into the canopies once more. He didn't stop as he jumped, swung, climbed, and weaved through a wide assortment of forest obstacles! When he fell back to the earth, Naruto quickly got back up and continued the hunt! His skills could only be commended for nothing – NOTHING! – would stop him from completing this mission!

Charging up a fallen sapling, the Assassin-in-training executed a perfect precision jump onto a tree branch and used its natural springiness to catapult himself high into the air! As he ascended to the apex of his flight, Naruto's acute eyesight locked onto his target and he released the raised hidden-blade from its mechanism… _'You're mine!' ' _he thought triumphantly. He fell, descending upon his feline quarry with the deadly grace of an eagle! Tora, being in mid-jump, saw her life flash before her eyes as the Jinchūriki finally brought his blade down to finish her off… "SHINE (DIE)!"

Both pursuer and target crashed into the ground, neither moving. Silence reined in the once noisy forest as Naruto slowly stood, his head bowed…

A beam of sunlight broke through the leafy canopy, illuminating the Assassin's face…

Tears streamed down his face…

All his training… The years of blood, sweat, and tears meant to transform his once meaningless life into one of purpose as an Assassin… After everything he went through to end the threat that was his target…

"MEROWWW!"

SHNNG!

"ARRGGHHH!"

"HISSSS!"

"CURSE YOU, TORA!"

… He missed.

* * *

Back in the Hokage Tower, Washi calmly sipped his tea as he conversed with the Sandaime Hokage over the latest Akatsuki intelligence and waited for his disciple's return. Over the years, the two had become close acquaintances in their efforts to rebuild Konoha's Assassin Brotherhood and root out the Akatsuki presence within their country. Unfortunately, their enemy's influence proved to be far deeper than they had expected and with only a handful of trustworthy individuals brought into the loop, very few enemy agents had been identified, captured, and eliminated…

"We have confirmation that Councilwoman Jun Kurosawa of Tanzaku Gai is either an Akatsuki agent or a sympathizer," Sarutobi said, handing Washi a thick file. "INU's team reported Kurosawa leaving the city on multiple occasions to meet a cloaked man. Yesterday marks the eleventh meeting in the past two months."

"Any idea who this man is and what they were talking about?"

"Unfortunately, no… Whoever this man is, he's an excellent sensor. Every time they try to get close, he ends their meeting and disappears. Even INU, with the special training you gave him, was noticed when he tried to go in alone. It's only thanks to KUMA's Byakugan that we know he's Akatsuki."

"What about Kurosawa?"

"Repeated sweeps of her home have yielded nothing incriminating, but we have someone tailing her at all times. I've already dispatched reinforcements in case things go south. They're due for a report in three hours."

"Good…"

"Now, what about you? You were to meet up with our spy two days ago. Was he successful?"

"Hai," Washi sighed, passing over his report. "In all my years as an Asashin, I have never met a man so worthy of respect. You have a very loyal and capable shinobi there, Hiruzen…"

"One of the best," Sarutobi muttered, quickly skimming through the scroll's contents. "His Will of Fire burns as bright as any Hokage…"

"Indeed."

"And he did an excellent job… My, my… to think they had infiltrated this deeply. I will put some of my most loyal shinobi on this immediately. Would you-?"

"No," Washi replied flatly. "INU is and will be the only exception due to his relationship with Naruto, and that is already more than I should've given."

"I expected as much," the Hokage muttered. "Very well. Now, what about the merchant, Minori Ueda? You were investigating his busine-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

The sudden shout brought an abrupt end to the elderly warriors' conversation as they listened to the Hokage's secretary screech at someone outside.

"_Demons_ are not allowe-"

"Oh, shut up!"

"W-Wha… How dare you?!"

"I SAID SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE I'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL TRYING TO CATCH THIS… THIS THING?!"

"What are-…" Silence. And then, "Is that…?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Go on in… Anyone who hates that… -grunt-… is alright in my book. Sorry for yelling at you…"

"S'alright, thanks…"

With those last words, the doors slammed open to reveal a heavily scratched and scuffed up Assassin recruit staggering in. His white robes, once pristine, now stood in tatters… The hood had been utterly destroyed, one of the sleeves had been ripped off, and Naruto was currently missing a sandal. Every inch of his body and clothes were stained with mud, leaves, and blood and gripped tightly in his hands was a twitching furball that all shinobi would recognize with disdain…

_Tora…_

"Well, well… It seems that you were successful in your mission, Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said with a smile. "I expected nothing less. Your payment of thirty thousand ryō, minus the village's take, will be available down at the Missions Desk."

Washi then piped in with his two cents. "Take the rest of the day off, Naruto, and we can review your performance tomorrow. I'll see you in the courtyard for our morning practice at the usual time."

"Mm," the boy grumbled, dropping his cargo unceremoniously onto the Hokage's desk before he left without another word.

This, of course, got the two elderly warriors chuckling.

"It seems my disciple is quite upset."

"I am not surprised," Sarutobi, now openly laughing. "This housecat has been the terror of Konoha for decades! You saw for yourself the destruction it can cause! Nevertheless, you have taught Naruto well… I could not be more proud!"

"Bah! There is still room for improvement," Washi scoffed, though this was marred by the small smile adorned on his lips. "Anyways, before I give you my report on Ueda, I have a request, Hiruzen."

"Oh?"

"Naruto is progressing quickly." Washi said this almost sadly, upset that the time in which he could shield his disciple from the horrors of the world was coming to an end. "It is only a matter of time before I can fully induct him into the Brotherhood. However, he will be inexperienced and exposed without any other recruits providing him support. And I cannot accompany him on his missions, so…"

"You want me to put him on a Genin Squad," Sarutobi finished, quickly connecting the dots. "And you want me to use also want me to use _that._"

"You're quick on the uptake, despite your age."

The Hokage shot him a withering glare, not at all offended though since Washi was actually older.

"It's a bold move, Washi, and it will alert the Akatsuki that the Assassin Brotherhood has returned to Konoha."

"Hai. But it'll also protect us from the law and create a stronger bond between us and the village."

"True, but what use would… Ahhh, I see…"

"We have to start somewhere."

"Yes… Very well. That would work. I'll see what I can do."

"Arigatō, Hiruzen."

The Hokage merely waved it off as he shuffled through some documents. "If Naruto is to join a Genin Squad, he will need to learn how to access his chakra. When are you planning on teaching him?"

"Soon. But there are some other things I wish to teach him first."

"Oh? What's that?"

A cruel sadistic smile spread across Washi's face as he answer. "You'll see…"

Elsewhere, Naruto shivered as icy chill went down his spine.

* * *

Another eight months had passed since that horrible day, one that Naruto, unfortunately, was forced to repeat each week… Thirty-four times he had been sent to track, locate, and capture that detestable feline and thus, thirty-four teams were spared the agony that came with this nightmare of a mission! His efforts had saved over a hundred shinobi from an experience worse than death and while nobody, save for the Hokage and the Assassins, knew who this divine savior was, the people of Konohagakure nonetheless prayed and thanked this mysterious man for his holy service…

Pft… Yeah right.

While the shinobi of Konoha were quite thankful that someone had mysteriously taken all missions related to Tora the Abused Housecat, life moved on and Naruto soon began his next lessons. He was first trained in the art of pickpocketing, a skill the boy was already exceptional at due to his difficult childhood and love of pranking, but one Washi could improve to mastery. Within a couple months, the once skilled thief could now walk through a small crowd and pick their pockets clean without any one of them the wiser. Hell, he could leave primed explosives in their wallets without his marks ever noticing!

A few weeks after that, Naruto was trained in the deceitful practice of lockpicking. This unfortunately had Washi promptly sealing every door, window, cabinet, drawer… basically, anything with a lock in the Assassin Compound for his disciple to practice. He even locked the freaking bathrooms!

You don't even want to know how many pairs of pants were ruined from that…

However, today would be somewhat different.

The teacher and student duo were standing at the edge of a deep chasm, more commonly known in Konoha as simply 'The Maw'. A fitting description really, given the rows of spikes lining the sides, the gurgling sounds of water running at its depths, and the pitch blackness that hid it all. The chasm had, at one point, been a tourist attraction but was closed off when a foreign dignitary met his untimely end upon straying too close. Since then, the chasm had remained undisturbed… until today. For one unlucky Assassin-in-Training, this foreboding natural structure would serve as the training site for his next lesson.

Sucks to be him, right?

"Uhm… What are we doing here, sensei?" the boy asked, fearful nervousness evident in his voice. And could you really blame him? The Maw looked like the entrance to Hell!

"We are here for your next lesson. This," Washi said, gesturing at the chasm. "-is your next training site."

'_Kami, I was afraid you'd say that,'_ Naruto muttered, swallowing the lump lodged in his throat. Shivers went down his spine as he realized that Washi was smiling at him. Not a good sign. "H-How so?"

"As an Assassin, you will always be in life or death situations where a split second decision can decide your fate. To prepare you for such an event, we have come here. Not only will this training strengthen your arms, shoulders, and fingers, but it will also force you to adapt and apply much of what I have taught you to survive the fall and climb back up."

Naruto's head snapped up at this. Fall? Climb? What?! He peered back over the edge of the precipice, missing the disturbingly sadistic grin spreading across his mentor's lips as he did so. In a scared voice, he asked, "Washi-sensei, I'm not really going to fall, am I-" but was cut off by a sudden push that sent him toppling over the edge!

Terror seized him as everything moved in slow motion. As his feet left the ledge, Naruto looked back, praying to every deity out there that this was all an accident and that Washi was just moments away from catching him! But as soon as his eyes locked with his mentor's, he instantly knew it had not been an accident. The man was smiling and waving 'goodbye' at him after all, giving the boy one last tidbit of advice as Naruto began to descend into the chasm's depths, "Don't die."

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Fear gripped him as he fell faster and faster! He couldn't move! His whole body was paralyzed out of shock! He started to panic! "I'M GOING TO DIE!" His terrified voice echoed throughout the chasm as he flailed helplessly, his actions doing nothing to slow his rapid descent to the bottom. But then his instincts and training kicked in, screaming at him to _'Stop panicking and think fast! C'mon Naruto, what can you do to save yourself?! What do you have on you now?!'_

All he had with him was the hidden-blade and a set of throwing knives… Wait!

'_Oh Kami, please let this work!' _With only a hundred yards remaining between him and the bottom, Naruto knew he would need to make that split-second decision Washi had just lectured him about. Yanking out the two throwing knives, he gripped the handles as tightly as he could and slammed both into the nearest protruding rock spike on the chasm's face. The blade struck home, burying deep into the rock… before breaking at the hilt! What's worse was that the painful jarring that hit his shoulders, arms, and fingers upon impact! They burned and ached and Naruto was sure he had nearly dislocated both of his arms!

But at least his fall had slowed, if only a little.

'_One last chance!' _he thought, ignoring the pain as best he could. Taking out two more blades, Naruto roared as he rammed them into the rock face! This time, the blades held strong as they carved a deep gash into the chasm's side, drastically slowing his descent until he hit the water with a loud splash!

Silence ensued… then…

"GUAHH!"

From the reflective surface, Naruto emerged, coughing up water as he swam to one side of the chasm and clung to its face. "Hah… Hah… Hah… I-I'm alive?" Looking around and touching his face, a wide smile broke out across his face as he gave a loud whoop. "YEAH! I'M ALIVE! Thank Kami, I'm alive!"

This ended up continuing for several minutes with Naruto marveling at his survival and, in his words, sheer awesomeness. But then again, if you fell several thousand feet and survived without any sort of safety harness, wouldn't you be living it up?

"Woo…" Forcibly calming himself down, the Assassin-in-Training began assessing his situation. The water he was submerged in was dark and far too deep for him to see the bottom, but the current itself was pretty weak. Surrounding him were jagged walls covered in spikes that seemingly reached to the heavens and on either end, darkness shrouded the true length of the chasm. From his position, Naruto could barely see the sky above._ 'I need to get out of here, but how? If I go downstream, will there be a way out? Or do I really have to climb up like Washi-sensei said?' _A sudden lump formed in his throat as Naruto looked up at the hundreds of feet of slippery spiked walls. He gulped. _'I really hope not…'_

The situation and his options were rather clear: Naruto could either search for an exit along the length of the chasm or he could simply take his chances and try to climb out… Frankly, neither option sounded all that appealing. "Well… Washi-sensei did tell me to climb," he muttered, pulling himself up onto one of the spikes. It was a tad tricky as the rocks were wet and slippery, but this only applied to the ends of the spikes and the boy soon discovered that further up at the base of the protrusions, it was much drier. Using his small size and freerunning skills, the Assassin-in-Training slowly began his ascent back to the surface but Naruto already knew one thing…

"This is going to be a long climb."

~Two Hours Later~

From his perch among the spikes, Naruto gazed up at the darkening sky. How many hours had passed, he did not know… All he knew was the burning sensation in his arms and the fatigue in his chest. He had climbed maybe a fourth of the chasm and was now taking a much needed break. Hunger gnawed at his stomach and thirst scratched his throat… They sapped at his strength, making his climb all the more difficult but still, he persevered. He knew this was a test of strength, will, and determination to survive.

If he wanted to pass, he needed to get out of here.

So he continued.

~A Few Hours Later~

Pebbles and dust fell around him…

Nothing but the sound of cascading water filled the air…

And Naruto…

Well, he was kind of busy hanging on for dear life!

At about two-thirds up the chasm, Naruto had lost his grip and plummeted a couple dozen feet before latching on to one protruding spike. He now clung desperately to the spike, frantically trying to hoist himself back up onto the rock! But his arms felt like lead and he had almost no energy left… Just the thought of trying to pull himself up sent aching racks of pain through his sore body. He just wanted to stop… to give up… to just let go and let the darkness take him…

"**NO!"**

A sudden rush of burning energy coursed through him, jolting him awake and giving the Assassin-in-Training strength! Just enough strength to maybe even haul himself up onto the rocks! With a mighty bellow of exertion, the boy pulled, using every bit of strength to lift his body up, and then collapse atop the perch.

After a few minutes of catching his breath, Naruto looked around, wondering where the deep voice had come from. Had it been Washi? Or was it someone else? What if… No, he didn't have time to think of such things. Right now, he needed to continue was no doubt waiting for him above and if he wanted to be an Assassin, he needed to get out of here…

So he kept going.

~Another Hour Later~

The sun had set and night was settling in. Twinkling stars decorating the darkened sky could already be seen from where Naruto was currently resting. He was now taking his breaks every fifteen minutes or so, desperately trying to rest his exhausted body and especially his sore, scratched-up arms. And worst yet, with night's arrival did the evening cold enter. Shivers wracked his numb body and made his climb all the more difficult… But more than anything, he was tired.

'_All I want right now…' _he thought tiredly. '-_is sleep… Just for a few minutes…'_

His eyes were heavy, fluttering close a few times despite his best efforts to stay awake. He knew he shouldn't; his perch was far too precarious to sleep upon. But he was just so tired… Slowly, they began to close and darkness began to blanket his vision… But then, Naruto heard something. A sound that disturbed the night quiet. "Wha? What was that?" Looking around blearily, he heard the sound again. "Chirping?"Yeah… It was chirping. "Cricket by the sounds of it," he muttered, his eyes already closing once more.

'_Wait!'_

He sat up with a start.

'_If I can hear crickets chirping then… then that must mean I'm close to the top!'_

Looking up, Naruto realized he could actually see the darkened trees of Konoha over the edge of the opposite wall. He was so close…

"Just a little further," he muttered, calling upon the last dregs of his strength. He didn't care how long it'd take him, he would reach the top.

Bit by bit, inch by inch, Naruto climbed.

He didn't know how long he climbed… Seconds? Minutes? Hours?

Naruto had no idea. All he knew was when he finally reached the top and gripped soft grass and damp dirt, tears fell. He had done it… Against all odds, Naruto had somehow climbed the Maw and reached the top! All that was left was to actually haul his worn out body over the edge and head home. Pulling, the Assassin-in-Training managed to get both of his arms onto the grassy ground atop chasm's edge. _'Almost there,'_ he thought, trying to heave the rest of himself up.

But…

'_Oh no…'_ Naruto was sobbing now. His arms… They were too tired! Try as he might, the boy couldn't lift himself up! He tried changing tactics, hoping that he could maybe get one of his legs over the ledge to help pull himself out of the chasm. But again, to no avail… _'C'mon, I'm so close!'_

Minutes passed as Naruto hugged the lip of the chasm. His legs dangled helplessly over the edge while most of his torso hung precariously at the chasm's ledge. All that was keeping him from falling back down was the desperate fingers that clung and dug into the soil… Would he make it? If he let go, there was no way he'd be able to repeat this feat. He would most assuredly die…

'_I'm not strong enough…'_

What little strength he had left was rapidly leaving. He could feel his fingers loosening their grip upon the dirt. It was only a matter of time…

"Well done, Naruto-kun," an elderly familiar voice whispered.

Looking up, more tears fell upon seeing his mentor and his surrogate grandfather standing above him, a proud look upon both of their faces. He relished the feeling. To have the two people he looked up to the most actually gaze upon him with pride… It was invigorating… But not enough to keep him awake as darkness took him.

With the speed and reflexes befitting a Masutā Asashin, Washi swooped down and quickly caught his unconscious student before he toppled over the edge. A smile spread across his face as he placed the boy over his shoulder and began heading back to the Assassin Compound with Sarutobi beside him.

"To think he would actually succeed…" Sarutobi chuckled, shaking his head in amazement. "I know a fair number of Chūnin and even a few Tokubetsu Jōnin that wouldn't be able to do what this boy just accomplished."

"I expected nothing less from an Assassin-in-Training."

"You and I both know that has nothing to do with what he did today," Sarutobi retorted. "This was a result of his inexhaustible, unbreakable determination and strength of will."

Washi laughed. Even he had to concede to that point.

"Yes, Naruto did well… He never gave up. He didn't ask for help. The path of an Assassin is often times a solitary one. We may have our brothers and sisters in the Order, but many of our missions are done alone. I am proud of him," the elderly assassin said with a pleased smile. "He will be a most splendid Asashin."

"Of that, I have no doubts."

* * *

Currency System:

One ryō is equal to one yen

One yen is equal to 0.01 dollar

* * *

**Author's Note: And here is Chapter 2! What do you think? Glimpses into the difficult training that Assassins have to undergo with a little comedic fun thrown in. I especially hope you guys enjoy the parkour/freerunning bits with Tora, since I do parkour myself! I tried to make it as realistic as possible, though this is fanfiction, so I can throw some unbelievable bits in as well.**

**As always, please review! I always enjoy reading your comments and opinions, whether they are singing praise or giving me constructive criticism.**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**Cheers!**


	3. Connecting With Hell and Earth

**Chapter 3 – Connecting With Hell and Earth**

"Come on, Naruto! Keep moving! Your enemies will not be standing still! Anticipate your opponent's actions, find their weak points… then strike!" Washi barked, analyzing his disciple's form critically in the afternoon heat. It had been a long day for the two Assassins, but for once, they were not alone.

Standing beside the Master Assassin was a certain one-eyed Jōnin. Kakashi Hatake was one of the few shinobi granted free access to the Assassin Compound due to his relationship with Naruto and his services in identifying, interrogating, and eliminating several Akatsuki agents across the country. He generally visited about once per week when not taking missions and the two had formed an almost sibling-like bond. Today, he was contributing to the young boy's training by creating weakened earth clones, four in total to mimic the basic squad size, for him to spar against and occasionally giving his own advice.

"Naruto, you're fighting too narrowly. Don't just anticipate your enemy's actions to strike back, but use that insight to dodge as well."

"I know that, but-OW! TEME!"

Cue sweatdrop. "And stay focused on your enemy."

"He still has much to learn," Washi muttered, watching Naruto jump back into the fight.

"No one really finishes learning… Our lives are a never-ending chain of lessons," Kakashi said wisely, though the effect was somewhat ruined by his typical lazy tone. "Naruto is far stronger than anyone in his generation."

"Any shinobi, yes. But by Assassin standards, he still has a ways to go."

Kakashi merely shrugged, returning his eye to the book in his hand. The two were silent for a moment, with only the sounds of steel meeting steel filling the air, but eventually, the Jōnin spoke up. "Are you concerned?"

Washi didn't even have to ask what the shinobi was talking about. "Hiruzen told you."

"Hai. When I reported in today."

"Perhaps a little."

"And yet you are still going through with this."

"Indeed I am. What do you think?"

"I don't know. He'll get some closure of this, but you and I both know he'll also have more questions as well. Whether or not he can accept that is the real question."

Washi was silent for a moment as he contemplated what Kakashi said. "You've thought this through."

Kakashi's lone visible eye narrowed, one of the few indications that he was upset. "Of course I have! Naruto is only ten years old and you're planning to have him meet one of the most powerful creatures to have ever walked this earth! We can't guarantee his safety when they meet and on top of that, he's bound to learn things I'm not sure he's ready for."

"Would you prefer I hold this off until he was older?

There was no hesitation. "Yes."

"Kakashi-san, while I do appreciate your input, my mind is made up on this. He is old enough to meet the Kyūbi and understand the burdens that he carries. I realize that he will learn many things that he might not be ready for, but who are we to deny him the answers he seeks?"

"We are the people who care and love him," Kakashi barked back in a rare show of anger and passion. "It is true he has matured faster than most, but do not forget that he is still a child! He is not ready!"

"My decision stands, Kakashi!" Washi near shouted. "Do not forget where you stand! You are shinobi, we are Asashin! I am the highest authority over Naruto here in Konoha, not even the Hokage can give orders to him that go against my rules and decisions!"

Kakashi stepped back at the vehemence in Washi's voice. Loathe as he was to admit it, the Jōnin knew that the man was right. But, still… "You did not disagree with me though…"

The elderly man did not answer.

"You know I'm right. He is too young… He's not ready for this."

"And what would you have me do?!" Washi near shouted. "We all want to protect him, but with the Akatsuki out there, we don't have that luxury! We have questions, Kakashi, ones that only the Kyūbi could answer and Naruto is the only one that can ask him!"

"Why are you trying to do this now? Wouldn't it be better to teach him that first?"

"I had considered it… But I already know that without answers, he would not get past the first stage."

The Jōnin sobered a bit at this, again realizing the truth behind the elderly assassin's words but still wanting to argue his point. "He is still too young… But, I see your point. Can I at least stay here to support him?"

The elder nodded, still feeling somewhat heated from their brief argument. "Yes, you may. I wouldn't want to deprive Naruto of his surrogate brother. And just so you know, I plan on teaching him that after we've finished here." He then returned his attention to the spar. "Hmm… It looks like Naruto's starting to get the upper hand. Have your clones start using Ninjutsu and also increase their abilities to Mid-Genin."

"You're a sadistic sensei, you know that?"

"I know. Do you have a problem with that as well?"

"If I did, you would not care," Kakashi grumbled. "But no, I don't. I just wanted to tell you that so that I can say I defended him when Naruto accuses us of cheating!"

Washi facepalmed.

Unaware of the conversation taking place, Naruto leapt back to avoid a sudden wave of shuriken from his earthen clone opponents. They were faceless, non-descript in appearance (as to teach Naruto that even the most unlikely individual can be dangerous), and fought at Genin level, pushing the Assassin-in-Training to the limits of his combative abilities.

Ducking under a kunai swing, Naruto retaliated with a series of high-kicks that knocked the attacker onto its back. Twisting around, the child then slammed a spinning side-kick into the chest of another and simultaneously used the force to close the distance between him and the first fallen opponent. A flick of his wrist and a downward thrust quickly ended the clone's life, reducing it to a pile of pebbles and dirt. _'One down,'_ he thought, blocking the haymaker of the second clone. He immediately retaliated with his still exposed hidden-blade, the glistening steel just barely missing the enemy's jugular before they leapt apart… Hands immediately reached for their utility pouches, but Naruto proved faster and within seconds, a set of throwing blades had been unleashed.

His aim was straight and true and before the opponent could react, three blades had pierced its heart, neck, and kidney with resounding thuds.

It crumbled instantly.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**!"**

"Kusō!" he cursed, diving away just in time to avoid the blazing fireball! The flames burned everything in its path, blackening the earth and reducing anything it touched to ash. But Naruto paid none of this mind as he quickly rolled back onto his feet and charged the attacker with his sickle in-hand. Curved steel clashed against kunai as they fought, moving at speeds that few his age could follow…

Leaping over a front sweep, the Assassin-in-Training twisted his body in midair to counter with an overhead roundhouse kick only to be met with an iron wall of defense! His opponent then retaliated with a vicious flying knee, something Naruto just barely blocked before disengaging. Unfortunately, as soon as his feet touched the ground, another opponent was on him, nailing him with a double-kick to the face! The unexpected blow sent him tumbling across the ground, a new bruise already coloring his face as he skid to a stop.

"What did I tell you about situational awareness, Naruto?!" he heard Washi bark. "Stop concentrating on one enemy at a time and reach out with your senses! If this was a real fight, that attack would have killed you!"

Rapid approaching footsteps soon had the dazed Assassin-in-Training back on his feet just in time to avoid his opponents' follow-up attacks. He then blocked a kunai swing with his hidden-blade before lashing out with the sickle, brutally severing the opponent's hamstrings and crippling the clone to its knees. A swift strike with his hidden-blade finished the job.

'_Three down, one to go,' _Naruto thought tiredly, fixing he gaze upon his final opponent. He twirled his sickle in preparation. "Bring it…"

The clone didn't respond, but the shuriken suddenly sent flying toward him was enough of an answer. Deflecting the projectile, the Assassin-in-Training charged his opponent, his sickle and hidden-blade gleaming in the sun as he swung them at his enemy! The blades clashed against a hastily raised guard, showering the earth with a spray of sparks, before he was pushed back and assaulted with a barrage of kicks, punches, and flawless Taijutsu combinations! The attacks were brutal and unrelenting, and Naruto struggled to protect himself… He dodged what he could and blocked what he couldn't, but he knew that he would eventually be overcome… If only he could get in just one attack!

WHAM!

The roundhouse kick came out of nowhere! Utterly unprepared, Naruto was left seeing double as the kick connected with his face and sent him crashing into the ground! Stunned and unable to defend himself, the clone soon had him in a grapple-lock with a kunai pressed against his throat.

The fight was over…

Naruto had lost.

From their sideline positions, Washi and Kakashi watched the spar end with Naruto's defeat, leaving the Assassin-in-Training sulking and rubbing his bruised cheek once the clone had released him.

The one-eyed Jōnin whistled as his clone crumbled away. "Four against one, and he was able to defeat three…"

"It's not bad."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this. "That's not bad? Even with the gravity and suppression seals, those clones still have my knowledge and battle experience. A single one of them could beat a Genin Squad, and yet Naruto was able to beat three of them before being taken out!"

"You are still thinking by shinobi standards," Washi remarked, walking up to his student. "But I am judging him as an Assassin."

"You Assassins are crazy…"

"Yes, perhaps we are," the old warrior chuckled. He then turned and gave his full attention to Naruto. "You did well, Naruto, but obviously there is still room for improvement."

"Hai, hai…" Naruto grumbled, still rubbing his sore cheek. That clone had one hell of a kick.

"We will discuss and review later, Naruto, but right now, I have a mission for you."

Instantly, the Jinchūriki perked up. A mission… And one that hopefully did not involve chasing a damn cat! "What is it, Washi-sensei?"

"It is time you faced your burden."

The excitement the Jinchūriki had previously been feeling disappeared in an instance. He knew what his mentor was saying… The time had come for Naruto to meet the Kyūbi no Yōko.

"Naruto, what I have here is a seal that will allow you to access your subconscious. This will allow you to speak with the Kyūbi directly and, hopefully, strike a deal with him so that the two of you can work together. Do you understand?"

"Hai, sensei!" Naruto said, hoping the brave front he was putting on hid the fear he really felt.

It didn't work. Washi easily saw through his student's brave face. Gently, he asked, "Are you scared, Naruto?"

The Assassin-in-Training desperately wanted to shake his head, to say he was a fearless warrior and always ready to take any challenge head-on…

But he couldn't.

He was about to meet the Kyūbi no Yōko, one of the most powerful creatures to have ever walked the Elemental Nations and the very reason behind the village's prejudice toward him. Naruto could not deny the fear that currently gripped his heart. He was scared, terrified really, and he could not help but feel ashamed because of it. "Hai… I am. I'm sorry, sensei. I know Assassins should never be afraid," he mumbled with his head bowed.

A gently finger raised his head back up. "Naruto, fear is not a sign of weakness. In fact, in many cases, knowing and feeling fear is a sign of strength." Washi saw the boy's eyes widen at this. "It's true. You are about to meet one of the most powerful creatures in existence! To not be afraid and take every precaution to keep yourself safe is not a show of strength, but of foolishness. And this applies to many aspects of life, Naruto… We are Assassins, wielding weapons and powers that can take the lives of others. Such great power requires equal responsibility and those of us who do not respect or fear the blades we wield upon our wrist have no right to wield it at all."

Kakashi smiled as he placed a comforting hand atop Naruto's head. "Washi-dono is right, Naruto-kun. This philosophy applies not just to Assassins, but to every man, woman, and child that wields power. But that's what having friends and precious people are for… They help keep you in check so that you never forget these lessons and will always be there for you."

Naruto smiled, reaching up and clutching Kakashi's hand tightly in appreciation and affection.

"We will both be here to support you, Naruto," Washi said comfortingly. "Now, I would also like you to do something else." The boy straightened in attention. "Our best spies have failed to uncovered anything in regards to why the Akatsuki are seeking to capture the Bijū, but it is possible that the Kyūbi may know why. If he happens to be in an agreeable mood, please ask him."

This time, there was no hesitation in his voice or his heart. "Hai, Washi-sensei."

Finally, he would get some answers.

"Excellent! Well then… Good luck, Naruto-kun." With that said, Washi slapped the seal upon his forehead and everything went black.

* * *

Falling…

He was falling.

It was a strange sensation, being pulled into his mindscape. The moment he closed his eyes and felt the seal take effect, he fell. Everything was rushing by him… memories, feelings, experiences… All of it flashed by in a distorted blur.

Then, it stopped and he was suddenly standing in a shallow pool of perfectly reflecting water inside a massive sewer.

"This is my mindscape?" Naruto muttered, looking around the dark environment. Concrete and pipes lined the walls, but in a way that was totally foreign to the sewer systems he had explored in Konoha. This new underground world practically hummed with his energy, as if the very walls and pipelines were alive! But at the same time, it was still kind of depressing. "My mindscape is a sewer… I wonder if there's any way I could change the layout. Even adding some proper lighting would do wonders for this moody place!"

Figuring he could work it out later, the Assassin-in-Training continued onwards.

The tunnel seemed endless…

Well, until he reached a rather unexpected, yet at the same time expected, wall.

Actually, to be more precise, it wasn't a wall but a massive set of iron gates standing in his way with a ridiculously complex seal placed over the lock. It stood before a large chamber shrouded in absolute darkness but Naruto already knew what lay hidden within.

"**Well, well… What do we have here?"**

The deep voice rumbled throughout the room as a gigantic pair of crimson eyes suddenly open up in the darkness and locked onto him. "Holy shit!" Caught by surprise, the boy scrambled back as lights suddenly poured into the chamber, illuminating the prone form of the gargantuan orange demon fox with nine majestic tails swaying behind it.

"**I wasn't expecting to see you so soon… At least not for a few more years."**

Taking a deep breath, Naruto steeled his nerves and looked straight back at his imprisoned tenant. "Hello, Kyūbi-san."

The mighty creature lowered his head to get a good look at his container. **"You're not what I expected, human." **Seeing the confused look, the Kyūbi no Yōko elaborated. **"Of all the things you could have been from your experiences, you chose to become an Asashin… A Jinchūriki Asashin. A powerful mix and one I cannot help but find myself interested in."**

"You know of the Assassins?"

"**Of course I do. ****The Assassins have existed since before the Rikudō Sennin… They were known as the white knights that struck from the shadows, capable of defeating both human and demon alike,"** the enormous beast replied, clearly disliking the thought of humans beating demons, but unable to keep the grudging respect from his tone. **"But enough about your chosen profession. Why are you here?"**

No point in beating around the bush. "I was hoping we could learn to work together."

"**Work together?"**

A deep rumbling echoed throughout the chamber. It took a moment, but Naruto soon realized that it was the Kyūbi laughing. "What's so funny?" he demanded. Granted, he didn't think the millennium old creature would agree, but for the Bijū to actually laugh was unexpected and a little insulting too.

"**You think I would cooperate with my jailor… with a mere human mortal. Preposterous!"**

"But Washi-sensei thinks it a great idea!"

"**Tch… And why should I care what the old assassin has to say? It matters not to me."** Naruto scowled, his mouth open and ready to argue but was cut off when the Bijū continued. **"However, I am willing to make a deal."**

He frowned. A demon, especially the Kyūbi no Yōko, would not make deals lightly and it was common for them to twist the words to suit their ends. "What do you want? I'm not going to free you, if that is what you're going to ask."

"**Oh really? And here I thought the Assassins preached the freedom of all. I see that is in fact false." **Ouch… that was a low blow. But, the Kyūbi had a point. Shouldn't he and the Assassins be working to free the Bijū? Or was it because of the mass destruction these demons could cause that stopped the Brotherhood from acting.** "But do not worry. As much as I desire my freedom, I know better than to ask. You care far too much for the words of your savior… I have something else in mind."**

"Alright then, what do you want?"

"**In exchange for using my power and cooperation, you will allow me to create a mental and sensory connection with you. This will let me experience everything you do in real time and make it so that I can communicate with you. In addition, I want revenge… You are to find, humiliate, and destroy the person responsible for making me attack your village. From the scattered memories I have before being sealed, this man was a part of the Akatsuki. No doubt, he is a high-ranking member and had it not been for him, I would not be locked in this prison and you would have never been left an orphan."**

Naruto's eyes widened at this revelation. The Akatsuki was responsible for the Kyūbi Attack ten years ago… They were the reason! It was because them that he was left an orphan, hated and persecuted by the village people! They were responsible! It was always them! Anger flooded through his mind and the chamber seem to suddenly rise in temperature. _'It's all their fault!' _he growled. _'I'm going to kill them! I'll destroy them! I'll…' _All of the sudden, the image of a kindly matron flashed before his eyes._ 'No… She wouldn't want me to act like this.' _ The Assassin-in-Training took a deep breath. _'… I cannot let myself be consumed by anger and hatred.'_

Throughout all this, the Kyūbi watched his host's reaction, taking note of every emotion and thought that flitted across his face. He could use them to influence the boy in the future, but not now… **"Do we have a deal?"**

The Assassin gazed into the Bijū's eyes, forcibly calming himself as he did so. "Before I agree, I would like you to answer one question first."

"**And what would that be?"**

"Do you have any idea as to why the Akatsuki want the Bijū?"

A low grumble sounded from the cage as the creature answered. **"A wise question, one I do not have any problems in answering. The truth is that there are many possibilities; each more foolish than the last and every one of them, powerful. But if the Akatsuki are collecting demons for our Yōki (Demonic Energy), then I'd imagine they are seeking to use the Koshintō Kinjutsu."**

"The Koshin-what?"

"**Koshintō Kinjutsu… The forbidden techniques that utilizes the combined powers of Yōki (Demonic Energy) and Shizen Enerugī (Natural Energy). These techniques are indefensible and legends speak of entire armies being destroyed in mere seconds and whole countries bowing to those who wielded them. They were created in the era before the Rikudō Sennin by the Sōhei (Warrior Monks) and used with devastating effect to combat the demonic legions that once infested these lands…"**

Yōki and Shizen Enerugī? What in Kami's name was natural energy? He had never heard of it… "Ne, what makes those chakra so special that the Akatsuki are willing to kill and destroy for?"

Apparently, the Kyūbi was in a sharing mood. The creature did not hesitate to explain. **"Hmm… Unlike your human chakra, Yōki is solid even it its purest state. In fact, our energy is often used as a physical extension of ourselves while in contrast, your human chakra is intangible and incorporeal. In addition to this property, our energies contain the very essence of who and what we are… It is a manifestation of our will, desires, and character. When a technique is powered by Yōki, its effects also assault the victim's mind in an attempt to dominate their psyche. Only someone with an extremely powerful will can combat its might. This psyche attacking effect weakens an enemy's defense, making it harder for them to defend or counter our techniques."**

"**As for Shizen Enerugī, harnessing the energy of the world bestows the user total control over their immediate environment. In addition, any technique that utilizes natural energy will be self-sustaining to a certain degree."**

Techniques that were self-sustaining? Washi never told him that… "Wait, what do you mean by self-sustaining? What is natural energy?"

"**Ignorant fool… Did the old assassin teach you nothing?" **Naruto scowled at this, but remained silent for the Kyūbi to continue. **"Natural energy is everywhere… It flows in the air, the water, and the very earth itself. It is the chakra of the world, the essence of nature itself… And because it is everywhere, techniques that utilizes this power will also attempt to use the energy existing around them to sustain themselves. But know this: just because a technique is self-sustainable to a degree does not mean that it will last indefinitely. There is a finite absorption rate with all techniques and you would be wise to remember that." **

Naruto nodded, knowing that such advice could not be ignored. Despite his initial caution, the boy knew that the Kyūbi was also looking out for his own survival and, to do that, he needed to ensure that his vessel lived.

"**Now then, as I was saying, imagine the possibilities of these two energies combining." **The massive beast then leaned forward, looking directly into his shadowed eyes with one of his own to emphasis his next point. **"The dominating effects and tangibility of Yōki and the worldly imposing, semi-self-sustaining powers of natural energy… Together, you can create techniques that can affect the minds of entire armies or reshape entire countries! You would be able to impose your will upon anyone or anything and make any illusion a reality! These techniques can only be somewhat resisted if you have access to one of the energy components and obviously, few do. That is the Koshintō Kinjutsu… They are the illusions that become real and the power to reshape the world."**

"**They are unlike your regular Genjutsu. Those pathetic illusions can be dispelled and merely assault the senses. In addition, they can only affect a limited number of victims. Koshintō Kinjutsu, however, can attack an entire village… The effects are so strong that they literally become real! If you were to use these techniques to create an illusion of a blade stabbing your enemies, then it would happen in reality. Anything you wish, within reason, becomes real! That is the power of the Koshintō Kinjutsu."**

"Sugoi…"

Such power and potential… Naruto really didn't know what to think. The Koshintō Kinjutsu. The most powerful techniques in the world which fused together the mighty volatile powers of Yōki and Shizen Enerugī (natural energy) to transform illusions into reality…

Simply incredible!

"**Indeed… If the Akatsuki are seeking to find and use these techniques, then accomplishing their goals would be a trifle matter. Now, I have answered your questions. What say you? Do we have a deal?" **the mighty Bijū asked, reaching through the bars and extending his fist. **"If you are agreed, press your fist against mine and the link will be made."**

Pressing his fist against the fox's, Naruto nodded. "Hai. We have a deal, Kyūbi."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Naruto felt a jolt of volatile and immensely powerful Yōki coursed through him as the connection was forged between vessel and host. **"There. The link has been established… Now leave. I grow tired of your presence."**

"How do I do that?" Naruto asked, looking around the chamber.

"**Foolish human, you already have."**

* * *

All of the sudden, Naruto was back. He blinked, trying to clear the haze that shrouded his mind. There was something on his head… A tag of paper? As he raised his head, it suddenly fell off, swaying gently in the wind before disintegrating before his very eyes…

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

Blinking once more, Naruto tried focusing on the blurred images before him. The concerned eyes of his sensei, adoptive brother, and the Hokage himself became clear. "Sensei? Kakashi-nii-san? Jiji?"

A smile spread across all three men's faces as they helped the boy into a seating position.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

The boy nodded.

"Were you able to speak to the Kyūbi?"

"Hai… And he told me so much…"

The three men shared a look before Washi spoke, "Tell us everything."

* * *

Early morning sunlight peaked through the windows of Naruto's window as he awoke to the sounds of singing birds. Crisp clean air filled his lungs as he languidly stretched in his futon and sat up. _'What a beautiful day,'_ he thought, smiling happily as he started his morning routine. He relished these brief moments of peace and quiet… It had been several months since his conversation with the Kyūbi no Yōko and the information revealed had been far more than either Washi or the Hokage had expected, and the thought of the Akatsuki or anyone really, possessing the Koshintō Kinjutsu was absolutely terrifying! It had both elders pushing Naruto even harder! Almost every waking moment was devoted to training, pushing Naruto past his recently discovered physical limits and bringing him to even greater heights! But even he needed his breaks and that's where these peaceful mornings came in… nothing but relaxing silence…

It was truly refreshing, even with the thought, _'I wonder what Washi-sensei has planned for today…' _crossing his mind a few times. His mentor had been hinting lately that he would soon be learning one of the most difficult disciplines in the shinobi world and that it was also a vital skill in an Assassin's repertoire.

A knock interrupted his thoughts as Washi spoke from outside the bathroom door. "Naruto, when you are finished, please meet me outside in the garden."

"Hai!"

Some minutes later found the teacher and student duo seated outside in the courtyard garden. It was a beautiful scene, filled with lush grass, vibrant cherry blossoms, black pebble stones, and a trickling stream that ended at a pond inhabited with koi fish. This relaxing garden was one Naruto frequently spent time in during his occasional breaks. However, today it would serve a different purpose.

"Naruto, today you will learn an integral part of the Assassin's repertoire. We live in the era of shinobi, where impossible feats are performed daily. Superior as we may be in conventional combat, the practice of chakra has since given our enemies the advantage." Washi then fixed his disciple with a stern gaze. "Remember this, Naruto. The Asashin are not invincible. We are mortal like any other man and our powers, while great, can be overcome."

Naruto nodded, his face darkening somewhat as he thought of his mortal feline nemesis. If ever there was a being who could teach him this truth…

"Our disadvantage has forced the Assassins to adapt. We could use chakra, but part of our strength lies in using techniques and abilities relatively unknown to the public and their prevailing military systems. This naturally limits our choices considerably but… we did eventually find our way," Washi said, pausing for dramatic effect. "Tell me Naruto, what do you know about chakra?"

"Ano… I know chakra is made of the combination of the physical and spiritual energies within us. And that every person has their own elemental affinity."

"A basic answer, but correct in essence. Now, tell me this: Are there other sources of chakra besides what we produce inside our bodies?"

"Uhm, aren't the Bijū made out of chakra?"

"Yes, they are. In fact, all demons are simply corporeal masses of Yōki, which is the technical term for demonic chakra. Their brand of energy is different from human chakra… It is much more volatile and potent, and it also possesses the unique quality of being tangible. But we'll go into that when you're older. Now, can you think of anything else?"

Naruto paused at this. Clearly, his mentor was implying that another source of energy existed in their world but… what was it? Wait… didn't the Kyūbi mention something about natural energy?

"The Kyūbi mentioned something about the energy of the world. Uhm… Shizen Enerugī, I think."

"Correct!" Washi said proudly. "Yes, like Yōki, it is an extremely powerful source of energy and can strengthen the user's body and techniques to frightening degrees! However, there is one aspect of harnessing natural chakra that has proven invaluable to the Assassins in this era of shinobi… Stealth."

Seeing the confused look on his disciple's face, Washi explained. "As you know, Naruto, every human needs chakra to survive. As such, those adept at sensing chakra can easily locate the most skilled of Assassins. Obviously, this puts us at a severe disadvantage. We also know that the Akatsuki currently have several powerful shinobi among their ranks, many of them being S-ranked missing-nin. If you wish to defeat them, mastering your skills in stealth is essential! This is where natural chakra comes in."

"Today, there are only a handful of shinobi who utilize natural energy. They are generally taught how to enter a powerful state known as Sage Mode by whatever Class 5 Animal Summons they happen to have a contract with. Now, before you ask," Washi said, correctly guessing Naruto's question. "Sage Mode is a state that balances a user's spiritual and physical energies with natural energy. The result is the empowerment of the user's abilities, similar to the effects of the Eight Inner Gates. However, since this state is only used as a last resort in large-scale battles or against powerful opponents, most practitioners don't realize that by absorbing the energy of the world, they are, in a sense, becoming one with nature. This means that their chakra presence literally becomes indistinguishable from the environment, rendering them invisible to sensors! Discretion is paramount in our profession, and it is due to this power that we can walk the streets of any shinobi village undetected! We are seen, yet at the same time, unseen!"

An almost mad light entered Washi's eyes as he passionately continued his lecture.

"This is why all Assassins practice the art of harnessing natural energy! Not only did it serve to return our mastery of stealth against the shinobi, it also gave us a physical boost in combat! In addition, all of the Asashin Ōgi (Assassin Secret Art) are powered by natural energy instead of chakra, making it impossible for most shinobi to copy our techniques!" Washi then fixed his gleaming eyes on Naruto's, almost mesmerizing the boy with the passion in his words. "Learning this art has now become an integral part of our training… It is one of our pillars of strength and if you wish to become a true member of the Brotherhood, you, Naruto, must learn to harness the energy of the world!"

"H-H-Hai!"

Smiling proudly, the elderly Assassin "Now, first thing's first. If you want to absorb and use natural energy, you must first be able to sense it. This will take weeks, if not months or years to learn, for it requires the one thing all animals find the most difficult – being completely still."

"Eh?" Really eloquent response, Naruto…

"Let me explain. From a worldly viewpoint, nature is always still and only moves when subjected to outside forces like wind, animals… things of that sort. Animals like us, on the other hand, are never still. Every breath we take moves our body. Every beat of our heart is movement. Our thoughts trigger minute reactions all over our body! To be perfectly still is to learn how to counter our unconscious movements and clear our mind. That is exceedingly difficult… In fact, immobility is perhaps _the_ most difficult thing an animal could ever attempt to do and it just so happen to be a requirement toward learning how to use natural energy."

"Uhm… Okay…" While Naruto got the gist of it, he really didn't understand everything Washi had just said. He was only ten after all.

"You didn't get any of that, did you?"

Caught…

"I got some of it!" Naruto chirped, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

The Master Assassin merely chuckled. "We'll discuss it more later. For now, I want you to actually try sensing natural energy. First, place your hand on mine… Good. Now, I am going to absorb and channel some natural energy into you so that you'll know what to look for when trying to sense it. I will also be controlling it as well so that it does not adversely affect you."

"Hai."

Silence ensued… At first, nothing happened. In all honesty, it looked like Washi had just simply fallen asleep on him. "Washi-sen-?" Then it happened. All of a sudden, an indescribable sensation washed over him… It was unlike anything Naruto had ever felt before! He felt so primal… so connected… He could hear the slightest sounds around him, smell the faintest scents, and even see his reflections off a cricket's compound eyes! And his body! It had never felt so strong! Invigorated didn't even come close to describing what he was feeling! It was like… an ascension!

"Sugoi (Awesome)!" Naruto exclaimed, marveling at the power that coursed through his body. "This is amazing!"

A wry smile spread across Washi's face. "Yes… Harnessing the energy of nature does make one's body stronger in every way. But remember what I said, Naruto. Even when using natural energy, we are not invincible."

But Naruto didn't hear him. So captivated was he by the power that he completely ignored his teacher.

"Naruto."

He could beat anyone now! The Akatsuki, the Hokage, his mentor…

"Naruto!"

With this power, he could take on even the Bijū and come out on top! Nothing could stop him!

"NARUTO!"

Startled, the Assassin-in-Training was taken aback by the harsh tone in his mentor's voice. The feeling of euphoria instantly vanished as Washi recalled the energy and glared at his apprentice. "Have you already forgotten everything I have taught you about control and power? Have you already forsaken the principles of the Brotherhood?!"

Eyes widened in fear as Naruto fervently shook his head. "N-N-No!"

"Listen to me, Naruto. The natural energy does make us strong, but not invincible. The Akatsuki have many powerful shinobi and some of their highest ranking members are capable of fighting us evenly, and that's with us using natural energy. There is always someone stronger out there, Naruto. Never forget that!"

Naruto nodded somberly, looking suitably cowed from the lecture.

Sighing, Washi gestured at his disciple to give it a try. "Now, try to feel the natural energy flowing around you. I taught you how to meditate. Now, simply do it without moving and reach out with your senses."

'_He makes it sound so easy…' _Naruto thought. Nevertheless, the boy did as asked and promptly settled down in a meditative position.

He first focused on his breathing, making sure each one was even, smooth, and minimized movement. It wasn't easy, but after about five minutes, Naruto was relatively still. Next, he attempted to clear his mind but this proved to be the more difficult task. For someone who was naturally hyperactive, trying to stay still and silence his highly active mind was borderline impossible! Just the slightest noise was enough to distract him like… Hm? What was that? It sounded like a cricket-

WHACK!

"ITAI!" Naruto cried, clutching his head in pain and glaring at the offending cane in his mentor's hand. "Chikushō (Dammit), Washi-sensei! What was that for?!"

"You moved."

"What?! No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did. A cricket chirped twenty-two feet to my left and your ear twitched at the sound."

"B-B-But…"

"No buts. To sense and harness natural chakra, you must learn to stay completely still! Try again!"

Grumbling, Naruto knew better than to argue against his mentor. Settling down once more, the boy attempted to enter a meditative state, all the while trying to ignore the smarting pain that had bruised one side of his head… It didn't last long.

WHACK!

"ITAI!"

"You moved again! What did I just say?!"

"Kami above, why does that hurt so much?!"

"Again!"

"But-!"

"Again!"

…

WHACK!

"ITAI!"

Well, I imagine you guys know how long this would go on for…

* * *

**Author's Note: Lo and Behold, here's Chapter 3! I know this chapter is more technical than anything, but it provides some serious back story and foundation to the story line. I hope you all like my idea for replacing the Pieces of Edens... Took quite a bit of time and creativity to design. Next chapter will definitely have things picked up and we'll see Naruto's first assassination!**

**Anyways, tell me what you guys think! Are you screaming with joy and praise or yelling in disbelief and criticism? Whatever it is, tell me with reviews!**

**Arrivederci!**


	4. Welcome to the Brotherhood

Chapter 4 - Welcome to the Brotherhood

It was an early morning within the Assassin's Compound that saw Washi Seikū seated outside, a cup of tea in-hand, critically observing his disciple's form as he maneuvered through an obstacle course. At this point, Naruto, now thirteen years old, had been training under the Master Assassin's tutelage for six years. His skills had grown by leaps and bounds… His knowledge was ever expanding… And he was proficient in all aspects of an Assassin's repertoire. Washi knew that under the guidelines of the Brotherhood, his disciple could now be formally inducted into their ranks as a Chugen Asashin! But, was he ready? On one hand, the elderly man wanted nothing more than to keep the boy hidden and protected; away from the horrors of reality and the war against the Akatsuki. He knew that the life of an Assassin encompasses pain… Naruto would be forced to suffer it, inflict it, and watch it happen before him in hopes of easing the sufferings of others in time. Was he ready to bear such a burden? Could Washi really let his disciple experience such a terrible life? There was still an endless amount he could teach him, but… the Master Assassin knew that it wasn't his right to make such decisions… He had a duty and so to would his disciple… "Naruto, it is time," he finally said.

The Assassin-in-training immediately stopped his exercises, eyes widened in shock. Did Washi mean… "Sensei, a-are you saying…?"

"Yes, I am."

"D-Do you really think I'm ready?"

"Hai. I have personally trained many students in my lifetime, Naruto, and I know when someone is ready to become an Asashin of the Brotherhood. You are ready," Washi responded, handing the Jinchūriki a stack of clothing, armor, and weapons. "Put these on and come see me at the Hokage Monument."

"H-Hai!"

Some minutes later, Washi found himself patiently waiting for his disciple beside a cackling brazier. Fleeting thoughts of doubt over whether or not Naruto was truly ready crossed his mind, but the elderly assassin was confident in his teachings and the boy's readiness. _'Yes… I cannot shelter him forever. Naruto must venture into the world to make his mark and find his path,'_ Washi mused, just as the subject of his thoughts stepped into view fully decked in his new outfit.

Garbed in the traditional attire of the Assassins, Naruto sure did cut an intimidating figure. Over the standard uniform that most Konoha shinobi wore nowadays (minus the flak jacket), the teenager wore a beaked-hooded haori, decorated tastefully over its white length with faint crimson-colored designs at the trim, a thick red sash with leather holsters and pouches for his various weapons, and modified samurai-styled shoulder guards, greaves, and bracers of similar colors, albeit of a darker shade. A metal replica of the Assassin's Insignia, decorated with Konoha leaves and acting as a belt buckle could be seen adorning his sash. Finally, black leather boots and fingerless gloves protected his extremities while a crimson mask, similar to a certain Jōnin's, obscured the lower half of his face. All in all, the typical attire of an Assassin.

Washi nodded approvingly. "Excellent. You now wear the clothing of a Chugen Asashin. Work hard, complete your tasks, and build your skills to promote yourself to a higher rank and gain access to new equipment and techniques."

"Hai!"

"Now, do you understand the position that you are in?" Naruto nodded. "The Brotherhood has generally remained neutral and separated from shinobi affairs, but with our enemies growing ever stronger, we need the resources and support provided by the villages. As such, you will be actively joining Konohagakure's shinobi forces with special privileges. Do you understand?"

"I do, Washi-sensei!"

"Remember though, while we may work alongside the village, our loyalty and service will always be to the Creed, the Brotherhood, and humanity first and foremost!"

"Hai!"

"Good, now come here… I must brand the Assassin's Insignia upon your ring finger to fully induct you into the Order." The Jinchūriki stepped forward, presenting his finger to his teacher. "Pay attention; you will be doing this in the future."

Naruto nodded.

"Nani mo shinjitsude wa arimasen, subete ga yurusareru (Nothing is true; everything is permitted)," Washi intoned, seemingly praying over the cackling flames within the brazier. He then pulled out a pair of tongs that had been resting in the coals and held the heated ends over Naruto's finger. "The wisdom of our Creed, the Assassin's Creed, is revealed through these words. Where other men blindly follow the truth or are limited by morality or law, we abide by this wisdom to break the shackles of illusion and lead our world to freedom… to peace… to liberation! Do you understand what these words mean, Naruto Uzumaki?

"Hai!" Naruto immediately recited his interpretation of the Creed's wisdom. "It's an observation of the nature of reality. In saying that 'nothing is true', we are realizing that the very foundations of society are fragile, easily bent or destroyed, and that we, the people, must be the leaders of our own civilizations. In saying that 'everything is permitted' is to understand that we are the builders of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether they be glorious or tragic."

Washi nodded in approval.

"In training, you have proven yourself eager to learn the pillars of our Creed. In this ceremony, you have shown your understanding of their meaning. Now, from this day forth, should you accept the responsibilities of being an Assassin, you will be tested in your resolve to uphold our beliefs… You will fight for humanity in the name of peace and freedom… But you will suffer… You will bleed… and you will cry… All in the hopes that one day your efforts will cleanse the pain and torment these innocents suffer from each day under the oppressors. You will fight to bring an everlasting peace and freedom to the people of this great land. That is what we strive for, Naruto Uzumaki… As a last act of mercy to save you from this pain, we offer you one final chance to back out: Do you still wish to be an Assassin of the Brotherhood?"

There was no hesitation in his voice. "Hai!"

"Then by our Creed, I induct you into our Order! Know that we work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins!"

With those final words, Washi branded the insignia onto the Jinchūriki's finger.

"Welcome Naruto Uzumaki… to the Assassin Order! Welcome to the Brotherhood!" Then the elderly Master Assassin gazed into his ex-disciple's eyes as he placed a hand upon Naruto's shoulder. "You've made me proud, Naruto… very proud."

The euphoric elation that had been steadily building in the newly inducted Assassin finally burst! Choked up, Naruto immediately went down onto one knee and bowed his head. "Washi-sensei! I-I… Words fail me at this moment! All I can say is thank you… You saved me, brought me in when I was lost and had nothing… You gave me a purpose! You trained me to be an Assassin, bringing me into something bigger than myself and worth fighting for! I can never express my gratitude enough... Arigatō, Washi-sensei! Arigatō gozaimasu!"

Washi did not react throughout any of this, merely allowing the teenager to speak his peace. "Are you finished?" the elderly Assassin asked when Naruto had finally stopped. He nodded. "Good… Complete the induction ceremony and perform your leap of faith. Then head to the Hokage Tower. The Sandaime will have your first assignment ready. I expect exemplary results within one week. As an added optional objective, I want you to try to complete this mission without using natural energy or chakra to hide your presence. This will be a test of your stealth capabilities."

"As you command, Washi-sensei!"

"Don't forget to take a feather before you leave," Washi mumbled his now ex-apprentice disappear over the cliff, leaving the elderly assassin alone. "Stay safe, Naruto… Your hardships have only just begun."

~Scene Break~

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat quietly in his office, smoking a pipe of tobacco as he studied the topmost file in a stack of classified documents. With a flourish, he signed the paper, placed the document in the outgoing tray, and looked up to see a newly minted Assassin suddenly standing before him. A proud smile spread across the elderly shinobi's lips, even as he discreetly dismissed his hidden guards.

"Ah, Naruto-kun…" Sarutobi said, taking in his surrogate grandson's appearance. "I see you've been inducted into the Brotherhood. Congratulations."

The Jinchūriki smiled proudly under his mask and hood before bowing respectfully. "Hokage-sama. I was informed by Washi-sensei that you would have my first assignment as a Chugen Asashin of the Brotherhood."

"Hai… I do. However, before I give you your assignment, we have some things to discuss first."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Your integration into our shinobi forces and the privileges you gain under your title," the Hokage answered. "As per international agreement, you have the right to refuse and/or abort any missions if, and only if, they cause a direct conflict with the Assassin Brotherhood and its principles. You are also exempt from military ranking and will not be classified as either a Genin, Chūnin, Jōnin or even a civilian. As such, any assignment you take must first be approved by the Asashin no Sōke (Head of the Assassins) of the Konoha Brotherhood of Assassins, currently Washi Seikū. You are also granted indefinite leave without worry of repercussions… However, it is still highly advised that you inform me first before any departures and not just for official reasons." Sarutobi eyes softened. "You would give this old man a heart attack if you suddenly disappeared."

An affectionate smile spread across his lips as Naruto nodded to his surrogate grandfather.

"Finally, while you are not required to report to me, Washi-dono has agreed that the sharing of any information regarding the Akatsuki, especially if it involves enemy agents within the village, would be beneficial to both parties. After all, I do not wish to detain and execute you for unlawful murder without evidence or forewarning to protect you. Remember, just because you are an Assassin does not exempt you from this country's laws. Now, do you understand the terms that I have put forth, Naruto Uzumaki, Asashin of the Brotherhood?"

"I do, Hokage-sama. As an Asashin, I am forbidden from affiliating myself with any one village… but I will forever fight to preserve this country and its people's peace."

"Excellent… Then I welcome you, Naruto Uzumaki, to the shinobi forces of Konoha!" Sarutobi said with a smile. "Now, while there are some other details, we can discuss those later. I do believe you are here for your first assignment."

"Hai, Jiji!"

"Very well… Naruto Uzumaki, Asashin of the Brotherhood," Sarutobi said sharply, getting the boy to straighten in attention. "At 0500 hours, I received a report of a small mercenary settlement at our northern borders. Our intelligence indicate that the camp is led by an Akatsuki agent whose identity is currently unknown. We do, however, know that he is in possession of documents containing vital information on our border outposts. For obvious reasons, this information cannot remain in enemy hands." The Hokage paused, allowing the newly-minted Assassin to absorb the information before continuing. "Your mission is to locate this camp, retrieve those documents by any means necessary, and discover as to how they obtain the information in the first place. Understand that our Intel is severely lacking, and while we estimate approximately half a dozen adversaries, you may encounter complications. Be prepared and make sure you approach with caution as you will be acting alone."

"Hai!"

"This task is classified as a middle-tiered C-rank mission. It has been approved by Washi Seikū, the current Asashin no Sōke (Head of the Assassins) of Konoha's Assassin Brotherhood. Further details will be in your mission scroll. You have one week."

"Understood," Naruto said, accepting the mission scroll before asking, "What about the Akatsuki?"

"Current suspicions rank him at bottom-tier at best. However, should you discover otherwise or if he possesses even the slightest importance to their organization, transport him here discretely. We do not want to tip off the enemy spies in our village. Otherwise, extract any information you can on site… then, execute him."

"As you command, Jiji."

"Good luck, Naruto-kun. Be careful out there."

~Scene Break~

Hidden among the leaves of the dense canopy, the Assassin carefully observed his targets through the darkened night. It had taken him approximately two days to actually locate the mercenaries' encampment and, after waiting for nightfall's shroud, things had already gone south. How? Well, the information detailed in his mission scroll had just been proven inaccurate by the dozen soldiers loitering about the camp, all of whom were armed with weapons like naginatas and katanas! Additionally, with the settlement being controlled by an Akatsuki agent, Dantō Chūjitsu according to the contract, the mercenaries were actually showing some semblance of military order. A quartet of guards could be seen patrolling the perimeter while another two acted as sentinels around the campfire… Now, after factoring in the possibility of the patrols being chakra sensors, meaning that he would have to continuously keep his energy suppressed as he executed his mission, and that the campfire's light would make stealth significantly more difficult, one could see just how FUBAR Naruto first assignment had become.

'_Let's see…'_ Naruto thought, mentally listing his objectives.'_I need to either eliminate or circumvent the patrols and sentinels, locate the Akatsuki agent, extract any information he might have without alerting the rest of the camp… and that's assuming I wouldn't have done so already… find and retrieve the stolen intel, and then escape… all without being seen or using chakra in a camp built in a clearing with a campfire illuminating everything within 30 meters…'_

… Yeah, his first mission sucked...

At least there were some upsides.

Given the late hour, most of the encampment's residents were asleep. Naruto was confident that he could eliminate at least half of the mercenaries before anyone conscious noticed and raised alarm, especially with the pitch-black moonless night providing cover. Also, even though the encampment was arranged in a clearing, the widely spread-out tents and stacks of pillaged supplies provided multiple areas of concealment so the Assassin didn't need to worry about being exposed. But first, he needed a way to actually infiltrate the encampment…

Scanning the immediate area, Naruto quickly spotted a mass of shrubbery that could, upon performing a Leap of Faith, provide sufficient cover. As an added plus, it was also right next to one of the camp's tents. Only problem was that he would have to get the timing just right as to avoid the patrols, the sentinels, and the campfire light…

'_Wait for it…'_ The two sentinels were already distracted in a rather animated talk but the patrols… one was just about to turn the corner of a tent. As soon as he disappeared… _'NOW!'_

In a spectacular display of acrobatics, the Assassin leapt off the tree branch and landed safely within the dense vegetation with none of the mercenaries any the wiser. And his timing couldn't have been better as another patrolman rounded the corner of the encampment just as he disappeared into the foliage. Better yet, the man was unknowingly heading toward his position. _'Perfect. One less patrol to worry about…'_ Naruto thought, drawing a blood-freezing tag from his pouch in preparation. A flick of his wrist also released his hidden-blade.

Now all he had to do was wait…

His breaths became shallow and his heart pounded from within his chest… This would be his first assassination. His first kill. _'Here he comes…_' in five steps… three, two, one… now! In a sudden explosive burst, the Assassin emerged from the shrubbery, covered his victim's mouth, and severed the victim's carotidal artery with the hidden-blade. The mercenary died instantly and his corpse was gently deposited into the bushes as the Assassin noiselessly slipped into a nearby tent.

He didn't let the man's death bother him… He couldn't let it bother him… Right now, he was on a mission and death, especially in his role as an Assassin, was expected.

Inside the tent, the Assassin encountered two sleeping mercenaries… Three drops of a highly potent neurotoxin would ensure that they never awaken. This gave Naruto the opportunity to loot through the tent for anything potentially valuable or important, like his mission's primary objective. He didn't actually think the documents would be here, but it was worth taking a look. Maybe he would get lucky…

"Kusō…"

Nope! No such luck… All they had was a meager amount of ryō.

Quietly exiting the tent, Naruto proceeded to poison the occupants of two of the remaining seven (eight total) tents while continuing his search, making sure to stick to the settlement's borders in case he needed to make a hasty retreat. Regrettably, he came up empty-handed each time but given the sheer importance detailed on these documents, the Assassin wasn't surprised. He had expected as much… After all, why would the Akatsuki agent hand the documents to a hired soldier? Still… it didn't hurt to at least check the tents for copies and, as an added bonus, Naruto's bank accounts would soon see some nice padding in the near future from all his looting.

Unfortunately, Naruto's first assassination didn't go completely unnoticed. With the limited number of patrols guarding the small encampment, the dead patrolman's absence was soon detected. This naturally got the remaining guards searching the camp for their unknowingly deceased comrade. So when the Assassin exited his latest searched tent…

"Hey! You there!"

Crap.

"Who the hell are you?! Stop right where you ar-URK!"

Just as the sentinel reached him, Naruto whirled around and struck. In an instant, the Assassin had grabbed the mercenary's head, yanked the man toward him, and pierced his heart with the hidden-blade. The shocked expression would forever remain upon the soldier's face as darkness took him. "Gomeifuku wo inorimasu (We pray for your happiness in the next world)…" the Assassin whispered, lowering the corpse onto the earth and closing the man's eyes.

"Did you hear that? That was Shoji!"

"Sounded like he was calling out to someone…"

"Kusō… Something must've happened."

"It came from over there! C'mon!"

Every remaining guard was rapidly converging on his position. He needed to hide. But he couldn't go back into the tent… that would be the first place they'd check. And a quick scan of his immediate surroundings showed no viable cover… Wait, there. A nearby tree just outside the camp. And better yet, the tree had overarching branches that reached into the settlement. Perfect. Drawing his sickle, the Assassin crossed the distance and scaled the tree just as the first patrolman arrived on scene. A sharp cry of surprised had the man rushing over to his fallen comrade as Naruto silently crept across the branch's length and positioned himself almost directly overhead. There, he could eavesdrop and also be within range to perform air-assassinations if the need arose.

"Kusō…" the man muttered, inspecting the wound. "Who did this to you, Shoji?"

"What's happened here?!"

The patrolman looked up to see three mercenaries approaching. "I don't know, sir. I heard Shoji-san calling someone out and came over here to investigate… He was dead when I got here."

The leading soldier scowled. "Spread out and search for the perpetuator! And check every tent. He couldn't have gotten far. Be careful though… we may have an Assassin in our midst. I will report back to Dantō-sama of the situation."

"Hai!"

This was bad. If the mercenary reported the situation to the Akatsuki agent, the entire settlement would be on high alert, making his task even more difficult! _'I can't let him leave…' _Naruto thought. He would have to eliminate the bastard now.

Like a falcon descending upon its prey, the mercenary's only warning of the imminent danger was the Assassin's silhouette momentarily obscuring the moonlight before he was flattened against the earth and forever silenced. He never got the chance to scream… And the rest of the soldiers were simply dumbfounded. Where the hell did this guy come from?

Unfortunately, their momentary shock would soon cost them as Naruto capitalized on their inaction and quickly killed another with a throwing knife to the neck. Shaken, the three remaining guards charged, roaring incoherently as they went on the offensive. But the Assassin was unfazed… With a flick of his wrist, Naruto once again unsheathed his hidden-blade and thrust it into an enemy's heart while ducking under another soldier's swing. As he dodged, the Assassin simultaneously lashed out with the sickle, hamstringing his attacker and leaving the man crying out in pain on the ground. But his screams were quickly cut short as Naruto finished his attack by burying his weapon into the man's neck-shoulder junction… It killed him instantly and both men crumpled against one another, utterly lifeless.

The final mercenary attempted a blindside assault, but Naruto easily parried the spear thrust. His elbow shot out, almost breaking the man's jaw before the Assassin's sickle came down once… then twice… then three times! By the time the corpse hit the dirt, the victim's executioner had already returned to his battle stance, ready to take-on any other adversaries…

Less than a minute had passed since his air-assassination and now four soldiers lay dead at his feet.

Adrenaline coursed through Naruto's veins as he took a deep breath and analyzed the situation. He knew that his short skirmish would've undoubtedly woken many of the remaining camp's residents, including the Akatsuki agent. In fact, he could already hear movement within their tents. A quick mental calculation totaled the remaining number of enemies to be roughly a half-dozen… possibly more. And once again, there was no time to hide the bodies at his feet… Should he stay in the open or conceal himself? Both had their advantages and disadvantages… Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your point of view, the choice would soon be taken out of his hands.

"What is going on out here?! I am trying to get some sleep!" Dantō growled angrily, exiting his pavilion with an exaggerated flourish. His eyes landed upon the white hooded figure with blood dripped down from his exposed hidden-blade and nearly half-a-dozen corpses surrounding him. Fear flashed across his face. "Kusō (Shit)! Asashin (Assassin)!"

"Nani?"

"Where did he come from?"

"Kusō, get your weapons! We have to help Dantō-sama!"

"Isogu (Hurry)!"

Their leader's bellow quickly had the encampment's remaining mercenaries awake and scrambling out their tents, weapons taken from racks in-hand. Upon seeing their slain comrades, some of the soldiers quickly formed a defensive line to protect the Akatsuki agent, who had fortunately (for Naruto) chosen not to flee, while the others slowly approached their enemy. Dantō's bodyguard also appeared; a large man boasting a muscular frame and a gigantic battle-axe… And, both he and the Akatsuki agent had a slashed Konoha headband tied on their arms…

Not good.

"Under normal circumstances, I would gloat and monologue over the futility of your situation… but we all know you would neither care or believe me so I'll get right to it," the Akatsuki agent sneered, feeling confident over the situation. "Kill him!"

Dantō's soldiers immediately obeyed, charging the Assassin with bloodlust clear in their eyes. But Naruto was ready… With lightning-fast reflexes, his sickle easily deflected the first attacker's swing and sent the mercenary tumbling to the ground. While this was happening, another soldier rushed in, thrusting his naginatas forward with a loud battle-cry… only for the Assassin to catch the spear mid-thrust and redirect it toward his fallen comrade. His horrified cries, wracked with guilt and anger, were quickly silenced as a hidden-blade entered the soldier's skull, silencing the man forever and relieving his conscious… As the body crumbled, Naruto's instinct suddenly kicked in, screaming for him to duck just as a blade of sharpened steel sliced through the air toward his neck. The swing, which fortunately missed, also ended up exposing the enemy's torso and, in an instant, the Assassin had struck back. The hidden-blade flashed by, missing the mercenary's esophagus but still carving a biting gash across the man's chest. This was closely followed by the overhead descent of his sickle, burying the curved steel into the injured soldier's shoulder and allowing Naruto to yank the enemy closer and finish him with a jaw-breaking flying knee.

He didn't get back up…

Letting out his bated breath, Naruto turned toward the remaining mercenaries with a smirk. "Is that the best you've got?" he challenged, turning to face Dantō and his entourage. "I'm barely breaking a sweat here!"

"Chikushō (Dammit)! Surround him!" the Akatsuki agent ordered, nervously retreating as he did so. "Do whatever it takes to kill him! Just don't let him get close to me!"

"Hai!"

Yeah… like that was going to happen.

He charged! This seemingly reckless tactic caught the mercenaries completely by surprise, allowing him to quickly assassinate the two forefront mercenaries with his armed weapons as he passed. He then palmed one of the deceased soldier's naginata and, in one smooth movement, impaled another before pinning the corpse into the earth. But despite the added number of kills under the Assassin's belt, the two surviving mercenaries refused to surrender. They promptly positioned themselves as obstacles between him and the Akatsuki agent.

Admirable… but foolish. They would die for their continued opposition.

The closest mercenary attacked with a low sweeping naginata. With all his forward momentum, the Assassin knew he would not be able to properly dodge in time unless… In a last ditch effort, Naruto threw himself forward, dive-rolling over the attack and miraculously avoiding the sharpened steel! Quickly transitioning back onto his feet, he spun around just in time to parry the other mercenary's katana. Sparks flew as the sharpened steel clashed before the Assassin used the parry's momentum to slip into the soldier's guard and strike with the hidden-blade. He then grabbed the corpse's fallen sword and threw the weapon into the other soldier's exposed chest while he'd been in the midst of an overhead attack with his spear.

The man stared at the blade protruding from his chest as darkness took him. "Dantō-sama…" The spear fell with a clatter as the soldier breathed his last breath, collapsing backwards to never move again.

"How…?

The utter disbelief and terror frozen upon the Akatsuki agent's face was absolutely perfect in the shadowed eyes of the assassin.

"How did you…? No… NO! That isn't possible! It's a trick! Genjutsu! You Assassins are weak; YOU are supposed to be weak!" Spittle sprayed from his lips as Danto's fear degraded into absolute fury and denial. "Dōmori!" The gigantic bodyguard stepped forward, raising his battle-axe menacingly. "Kill him! He must've used Genjutsu somehow… I'll dispel them if he tries again!"

"Hai, Danto-sama!"

The bodyguard attacked, swinging his battle-axe with frightening velocity and genuinely surprising the Assassin with the man's speed. But he missed… the blade's tip slicing the air mere inches from Naruto's head as he moved. Quickly recovering, the Assassin retaliated, attacking with curved steel aimed toward Dōmori's neck… Only to suddenly have his wrist caught in an iron grip! So sudden was this unexpected interference that Naruto completely failed to guard against a skull-crunching headbutt that sent him stumbling back. An overhead cleave with his battle-axe soon followed and would have ended the fight had the Assassin dodged and put some much needed distance between them.

'_This D__ōmori guy actually has some skills,' _he thought, quickly reevaluating his strategy. _'I think he might even be using chakra! Hmm… Straightforward attacks obviously won't work so I'll have to try something different…'_

Unfortunately for Naruto, Dōmori was not a patient combatant. Mere seconds had passed before the bodyguard was back on the offensive with a roaring charge. Naruto, having been in the midst of planning, was caught totally off-guard by this sudden assault. "Shine (Die)!" Heavy sharpened metal collided with the leather armor hidden beneath the Assassin's clothes… It dulled the attack… saving the Jinchūriki from what would have undoubtedly been a killing blow and instead, left him tumbling across the dirt with a painful gash across his chest.

"Ugh… Kusō! That really hurt!"

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**!"**

At the sound of his opponent's voice, Naruto's head snapped up just in time to see Dōmori unleash a massive orb of fire! The roaring flames carved a trail of destruction across the earth as it careened toward him, forcing the Assassin to dive to the side and just barely avoiding it… Only to be forced to move again from a hail of weapons by the Akatsuki agent. But his wound proved more debilitating than he thought and one shuriken struck home, burying itself deep into his leg.

"ARRGH! Ugh… hah… hah… Teme (Bastard)…" Naruto growled, clutching his bleeding wounds.

"Now do you see, Asashin?! Your efforts are futile!" Dantō taunted, clearly feeling confident over his wounded foe. "You cannot beat the Akatsuki! You cannot beat ME!" He turned to his bodyguard. "Dōmori! Kill him! And make it quick! I do not want his screams spoiling my rest. After you're done, dispose the bodies and clean up this mess. I'll be sure to double your pay for this."

"It will be my pleasure, Dantō-sama."

The muscular missing-nin approached his fallen opponent, raising his battle-axe with the intent of ending the Assassin's life. "Any last words, Asashin?" Dōmori asked.

"Yeah…"

SHNNK!

"ARRGH!"

"Nani?!"

"Don't underestimate me, you Akatsuki bastards!" Naruto snapped, his arm still extended from throwing the knife. The blade had buried itself clean through Dōmori's tricep… There was no way he'd be using that arm again. And as the missing-nin reeled back in pain, Naruto leapt back onto his feet and struck. His sickle came around in a silver blur, slicing open his enemy's stomach and spilling blood onto the earth.

The battle-axe clattered onto the earth. Dōmori staggered back and fell onto his knees, glaring at the Assassin through his agony. His whole body trembled at each wrack of pain that coursed through his body. "You're going to pay for that… You may kill me, but the Akatsuki will prevail in the end! We WILL bring true peace to this world! We will make a perfect world!"

"In exchange for humanity? For freedom? That's not peace…" Naruto growled. "That's subjugation!"

"An old argument… one that has existed since before the Asashin and Akatsuki."

"Then there's no point in arguing."

"Hai… Finish it then, Asashin!"

Pushing himself back up, Naruto stood tall and looked down at his enemy from under his hood. He raised his hidden-blade…

"Die…"

And plunged it into his foe's skull.

"Gomeifuku wo inorimasu (We pray for your happiness in the next world)…"

He pulled the weapon out, letting the corpse fall onto the earth. _'I got lucky…'_ he thought, staring at the dead shinobi._ 'If he hadn't been so overconfident, I would've never scored that hit. I still have a ways to go before I can be a true Assassin of the Brotherhood. I need to increase my training!'_

Sighing, he turned toward his main target… only to see the man gone. No doubt, he was frantically running through the forest, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Kusō."

Checking his leg, he noticed that the wound had already healed. _'Must be the Kyūbi,' _he thought, bouncing on his feet a little to test his leg. _'No pain or weakness. Good… Thanks, furball.'_

"**Just hurry up and kill the Akatsuki," **the Bijū replied, going back to sleep.

'_Don't worry, he won't get far.' _With that thought, Naruto took off in a sprint, grabbing a naginata as he passed. As an Assassin, Naruto's speed was far superior to most, including his quarry. The trees around him became blurs as he sped through the forest, his skills in freerunning easily overcoming all obstacles in his path. He bounded across gaps between trees, swung from branch to branch, barrel-rolled over shrubbery, and vaulted over entire rock formations while following the trail of destruction left behind by his fleeing target.

Clearly, Dantō was too scared to practice any form of stealth in his escape… That, or he just wasn't a very good shinobi.

Probably the latter…

It was almost comical really, watching Dantō run as fast as he could though the forest undergrowth and not noticing that his pursuer was already above him. His carelessness would cost him.

Dashing along the length of a tree branch, Naruto catapulted off its springy end and launched the naginata with all his strength. Straight and true it flew, slicing through the air with deadly accuracy and the Akatsuki never saw it coming.

"ARGHHH!"

Like a sack of potatoes, the Akatsuki agent fell. The spear had gone straight through his leg, pinning him to the ground. Blood poured from the wound, staining the earth red as Dantō screamed curses and profanities at the still unseen Assassin. "You fucking bastard! I don't know where you are, you motherfu-Ughh… hah… hah… I don't know where you are, but I'm going to kill you for this! You hear me?! I'm going to fucking kill yo-!"

"Be quiet."

The words were said quietly enough, but a crushing force of chakra and killing intent ensured that the order was followed. Instantly, despite his pain, Dantō was silent as Naruto approached his fallen prey. "I speared you through and through; no bone or anywhere near the femoral artery. You'll live assuming you get treated in time. But…" at this, the pressure he was exuding suddenly rose to near suffocating levels as the Assassin gazed menacingly at his wounded target. "… that all depends on what information you can give me. I could shift the naginata just a few inches to the left, and you'd bleed out in a matter of minutes. Or I could just leave you here to the wolves… I do believe it's their feeding time."

Had it not been for the mind-wrenching pain, Dantō would have surely wet his pants at this point. Instead, being the coward that he was, the man immediately started talking. "I'll talk! I'll talk! What do you want to know?!"

A sinister smile spread across Naruto's lips. "Smart choice… now then, where are the documents you stole regarding Konoha's border outposts?"

"In my tent… Bottom-left drawer of my desk," he replied between pants and groans of pain. "It'll be the top file!"

"Are there any booby traps? And be warned, if you lie to me or withhold any important details, I will leave you here to the wolves."

"No booby traps or anything! I swear!"

"How did you get those documents?"

"W-We…"

"I asked you a question…" Naruto growled, his hand inching closer to the spear.

Whimpering, Dantō immediately continued talking. "We have many agents throughout the country! It was delivered to me via messenger hawk!"

Naruto frowned at this. If the Akatsuki was using one of the country's main communication systems to deliver village secrets and information without anyone noticing, then things were much worse than what he, Washi, or even the Hokage had originally thought. Who knows what kind of sensitive intelligence or codes have been cracked or falsified due to the Akatsuki's intervention?

"Do you have any idea who sent them?"

"N-No."

"Really…?"

"I don't know, I swear! I have no idea who sent them to me! My orders were to simply check their accuracy and deliver them to someone in Kusagakure four months from now!"

"Why four months? That's a pretty long period of time to just be checking border information."

"I'll be receiving more documents two weeks from now, and every third week following that."

"Who will you be delivering these documents to?"

"I-I don't know! He was going to leave a note at the Kusakanmuri Inn with a meeting location!"

"Really? Keep talking…"

~Scene Break~

A half-hour later, the night sky lit up from the orange glow of a raging fire as Naruto stood nearby, watching the blaze reduce the mercenary settlement and its slain inhabitants to ash. He had already retrieved the stolen documents along with anything of value, be it informational or monetary, and had sealed the bounty into a scroll that was now hidden upon his person. As for the Akatsuki, Dantō had proven practically useless in regards to information and had promptly been executed, as per mission orders. The corpse now burned merrily alongside its former subordinates.

The Assassin's eyes turned toward the bloodstained feather held in his fingers.

"My first assassination…"

Naruto looked up to the night sky, his hood removed to reveal part of his young face. The stars shined overhead as the image of a kindly orphanage matron surrounded by children smiled down at him.

"Nono-san…" he whispered. "What would you think of me now? I'm an Assassin… a killer… For all I know, any one of those soldiers could have had a family and by my blade, their children would now be fatherless and their wives, widows. What kind of person does that make me?"

He could think now… The mission was over and his enemies had been defeated. Naruto could now reflect on his actions, consider the ramifications of his choices, and question his morals and beliefs in the Assassin's Creed. Did the ends justify the means? In his quest to avenge the Orphanage, could he accept the blood that now stained his hands? In time, they would be bloodied with dozens, if not hundreds more… Such questions and the prospect of this grim future shook Naruto to his very core. Even though Washi had warned him of the difficulties that would lay before him, experiencing them firsthand was something else entirely.

This was the path of the Assassins… A life of conflict, pain, and suffering.

Naruto wanted to back out… When Washi had been inducting him into the Brotherhood and offered that one last chance of mercy, he had wanted to leap at the chance and grasp it with both hands! To escape the inevitable torment and suffering. But…

But Naruto had made an oath, a promise. He had sworn to uphold the Creed and fulfill his duties as an Assassin to his mentor, his savior. He had also promised over Nono's grave that he would avenge the lives lost at the Ryokuin Orphanage, no matter the cost.

Simply put… There was no choice.

A single tear slipped down his cheek.

Reaching back, the white-clad knight pulled the beaked-hood back over his head. Shadow shrouded his face once more as he turned on his heel and strode purposely into the forest, making a beeline toward Konohagakure. His mind, while still jumbled and conflicted, sung clear of one thing…

That he… no… "I am Naruto Uzumaki! And in memory of the lives lost in the burning of the Ryokuin Orphanage and the free people of the Elemental Nations, I take up my hidden-blade! I will fight any who would seek to oppress the weak, innocent, and free! I swear to uphold the Creed passed down throughout the centuries by my brothers and sisters in the Order for I am one of them…"

"I am an Assassin!"

And this is my story.

* * *

**Author's Note: And here it is, Chapter 4 of the story! Things are going to start picking up from here so I hope you guys like this chapter! Tell me what you guys think and, as always, please review!**


End file.
